


Dream Journey: A Summer Romance

by orphan_account



Series: Dream Journey [1]
Category: Life with Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Casey's dreams have become a source of concern. How could she dream about her step-brother that way? She wrestles with the truth, Derek was driving her crazy.  When Derek finds the diary, he thinks about what to do next. Could this be the start of something?  *** Story has been edited.Sequel in the works  :) Will post the first chapter here so readers know it's been updated but will be posting the story seperately soon as the title Dream Journey: Seasons Change
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Dream Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903651
Comments: 24
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First chapter was rewritten to flow better with the rest of the story.

* * *

" _Casey, don't you ever want to live dangerously?" Derek's smoldering eyes danced as he leaned over her. "You are kidding yourself if you think Truman is really who you want, he's only a replacement for me. Don't deny it, Casey."_

_Casey stammered a feeble response. "You really are full of it, Derek, the whole world doesn't revolve around you."_

" _Tell yourself whatever you want, you know your world revolves around me. I am everywhere, and you can't escape me."_

_Derek's gaze went over her face, electrifying her without even touching her. She tried to turn away, but his mouth came closer. His lips touched hers, and Casey melted. A jolt went through her entire body, all other things seemed to disappear around her. All that was left was Derek. She could feel his hands on her, moving swiftly and confidently, making her tremble. She couldn't think of a single reason to stop him, she wanted him and responded to his kiss. She was drowning in passion, and there was no stopping it, all that existed was him._

Casey woke up with a start, breathing in sharply. What was that? She could feel her pulse threatening to boil over. It wasn't the first dream she had of Derek, but this one had been the most intense. A lot had changed for her ever since they had the conversation in the kitchen where Derek emphasized that he wasn't her brother, he was her step-brother. He looked completely dismayed by her response of "Same difference." She had seen the sadness play over his features, and she felt that tension she always felt with him. Was there something else Derek had wanted to tell her? They had gone on to talk about their university adventures to come, but that conversation was haunting her.

Casey reached over her nightstand and pulled out her dream diary. She wrote down the short, but vivid dream. She looked through the previous dreams the past week and they had all been about Derek.

_Dream 1._ _Derek and I were talking in the kitchen, having that infamous discussion. After I responded with "Same Difference", there was a current of electricity. I swayed with trembling as he moved past me, and I reached for him, trapping him against the kitchen island. His eyes went wide, and I leaned in pushing my body against him passionately, I reached for him and then woke up._

_Thoughts: What the hell was that? And why is my heart racing like this? A part of me was angry I woke up. The look in Derek's eyes was so intriguing, so dark as if he wanted me too. Everything felt so real. I am at a loss for words. Clearly it's just a random dream though, I need to calm down and think reasonably. That dream meant nothing, I swear._

_Dream 2: A prom dream. Derek took me in his car, but he decorated The Prince, making it look like a royal car. I laughed breathily as he took my hand and helped me in the car. When we arrived at the dance, I made my way to Truman, but Derek's arm seized me. He laughed smokily and pulled me into a dance. I stared into his eyes, and had the sensation I was falling, falling deeper into his embrace._

_Thoughts: Okay, I am officially going crazy. Two dreams? There has to be a logical explanation. Me and Derek dancing? That is the most outrageous idea, but for some reason, that dream is making my heart flutter. Everything about it was so romantic, yet I am in shock. Why would I think of Derek being romantic? The likelihood of ever having a cinderella moment with him was next to nothing, but my god it was tempting to think about. Stop it, Casey, stop, he's you're step-brother! I keep repeating that over and over again in my head but it refuses to stick._

_Dream 3: Derek knocked on my door, and I opened it. I was angry at yet another prank that he pulled, I was so angry that I decided to get him back. I stood there and screamed, "I love you!" and had the satisfaction of seeing him blush and sputter. I smiled at him and said "joking," and shut the door as he stood there shocked and surprised. That'll learn him._

_Thoughts:_ _I clearly need to be evaluated, even if I meant that as a joke why does it make me feel so lightheaded to even joke about it? Derek is driving me crazy, is there a chance I'm falling in love with...Derek? No, that cannot be what's happening here, I am not attracted to Derek!_

_Dream 4: Derek was playing hockey, and I stood by the bleachers and became his personal cheerleader. I did cartwheels, sang little cheers, and flashed my pompoms at Derek. He stopped and gave me a charming grin, and I blushed intensely. He yelled, "That's my girl!"_

_Thoughts: I don't even know what to say, something about hearing him call me his girl made my heart speed up. Derek playing hockey has always been a weakness for me. He was always so confident and sexy...my god, where is my mind heading? I am spiraling out of control, and Derek has absolutely no clue. He's too busy dating Emily to even be thinking about me. I can't believe it, am I jealous? I need help._

_Dream 5: Derek was chasing me around the house, threatening to kiss me. I laughed and gave him flirty looks over her shoulder, and said "You wish," and then he caught me. He pulled her into the game closet, and he spoke: "Yes I do wish, I've wanted you for so long, and now I have you Casey. Are you scared?" I stood there trembling and his hips_ _bracketed me, and his mouth came down slowly..._

_Thoughts: I'm blushing from head to toe, why do I keep waking up from these dreams so abruptly? Gosh, I can still feel his body against mine, and I feel...hot and bothered. Never thought I'd be saying that about Derek, but all of these dreams have given me something to look forward to. I feel like I shouldn't be enjoying them, but I can't help it. Derek is just so addictive, but no one has to know about this. It will be my dark secret._

All those dreams could be explained away as ridiculous but the latest one was too realistic. She could still feel Derek's mouth on hers, and the tingles of that kiss shot through her entire body. Casey just couldn't push off her feelings about him any longer. Derek was becoming a force larger than her own rationale. There truly wasn't any way she could escape him. He was going to the same university as her. The thought of having him so close, always, was both exciting and irritating. How could she act normal with the constant onslaught of feelings she had for Derek? She'd been in denial, but the security blanket of living at home would no longer be there, and the constant reminder they are a blended family would be gone. How would their relationship change?

Casey didn't remember falling asleep again, but by the next morning, she was up and scrambling. She stumbled out of the bed, realizing she was late for her summer job. She raced through her morning routine, and her diary ended up falling on the ground without her noticing. She bumped into Derek by the bathroom. He was in his pajamas, his hair was disarrayed, a few locks spilled over his forehead in a soft tumble. She felt a tremor go through her, how could he look so devastatingly handsome just getting out of bed? She wanted to push back the hair, wanted to feel the silkiness of it against her palms. The desire was so acute she had to grab hold of her hands to keep from touching him.

"Sleepwalking again, are you Case?" He said mockingly, leaning against the wall casually. The memory of his tempting voice hovered over her, the imprint of his lips on her mouth, and she looked away and forced herself to act like her usual self.

"I don't have time for your jokes, Derek, let me go in first. Please, I will be late for work."

Derek laughed and blocked the bathroom door. "Casey, have you forgotten you were the one that made the washroom schedule? It's 9 am, it's my turn."

She looked at him pleadingly, giving the most persuasive look she could muster. "I'll do anything, please Derek."

Derek's gaze became molten, he was distracted by her begging him, but quickly concealed it and rubbed his chin pensively. "Anything?" Casey nodded; feeling a lump form in her throat as she thought of the dream sequence.

Derek scoured Casey up and down, she seemed desperate. _How about you kiss me?_ He thought abruptly but then shook his head. What was wrong with him? Lately, those thoughts hovered more than he was willing to ever admit, and seeing her bite her lip caused his stomach to flip. He looked at his shoes, forcing those thoughts away until he was able to control it and then settled for a tame request instead.

"Fine. I want to use your new laptop." He leaned over her and gave her his signature smile. Derek could get away with crime with that kind of charisma.

Casey rolled her eyes and huffed. "Why?"

"I have a feeling gaming would be much better on a laptop that actually loads quickly."

It was impossible to deny him anything when all she wanted was to act out everything in her dream, and that realization shook her. She was no longer satisfied with just dreaming about him, she wanted something she couldn't even name. "Okay, but you cannot take it into your room. You will leave it on my desk and use it there. You better not snoop through my documents."

Derek reached out his hand, and Casey looked at it dumbfounded, realizing he wanted to shake on it. She slowly gripped his hand. He was warm and inviting and she felt a tingle shoot through her arm. At last, he spoke. " Deal. You better hurry, though Klutzilla. How funny would it be for you to be late on your first day of work?" He moved past her, their shoulders brushing. She went into the bathroom and shuddered. Avoiding Derek would indeed be a challenge. She stared at her reflection and saw a stranger looking back. Who was that helpless person?

* * *

Derek went into Casey's room, taking in his surroundings. It felt weird being in there without Casey present, but he made his way to her desk. He looked around the room and smiled, Casey's room smelled so good. It was also incredibly clean; it made his room look like a dump truck. He thought about the past month and how much things would change for the whole family. Casey was going to Queen's and so was he, he felt butterflies in his stomach as he thought of tormenting her around campus. He would never tell anyone but he had made two huge binders worth of prank ideas for Casey. He looked towards the door and thought of her in the shower, he could hear her singing softly. His imagination ignited with thoughts of her, he was becoming agitated lately. Ever since their talk about their sibling status, he had been in a weird funk, unable to shake off feeling disappointed by the outcome. He could feel his face flame as his thoughts went back to imagining her showering and he slapped his wrist abruptly. _Focus._

Derek was about to sit in Casey's chair, when he saw a journal lying by the side of the bed. His curiosity piqued. He picked it up and saw the journal was open to a page. He was about to close it, despite the fact he always wondered what was in her dream journal, he knew it was off-limits. His eyes skimmed the page and saw his name. His blood ran cold for a moment, and although he wanted to respect her privacy, he couldn't help himself. He read the words, the dream she had was so detailed, but what shocked him the most was the fact she had more than one. He read through all the dreams until he arrived to her latest entry. He was shocked. Casey was dreaming about him, he felt a sharp tremor go up and down his spine. He felt a smile glower over his face, he couldn't help it. He was completely surprised. He had made peace with the fact she would probably never feel the same for him, but he was looking right into Casey's subconscious, and he felt guilty, but he couldn't stop himself from reading. Casey was _dreaming_ about him, he was elated, completely psyched over it. While the dream itself was intense, it was Casey's thoughts about it that made him tremble.

_Six dreams. I have had six dreams in less than a week about Derek. I can't seem to understand any of this, but what is shocking me the most is I like dreaming of him. It's the closest I'll ever get to him. Why now though? It seems our conversation in the kitchen made me question everything. I was too scared to let him know that I truly have never thought of him as a brother. And dream Derek is right, Truman was a good distraction, but if I'm honest, he is so much like Derek in many ways. However, Derek is an enigma, it's impossible to replace him. Derek is not just my step-brother, he has always been my darkest fantasy. Maybe I kept it locked up, but suddenly it's becoming unhinged, and quickly. Lord help me, I am not sure I can handle these feelings, and proximity to Derek. Maybe it would be best I went to a different University. But at the same time, I want to be where he is. I am so confused._

Derek fell backward in shock. He thought for sure Casey felt nothing for him after that conversation. He sank down on Casey's bed and lied down. He breathed in her scent and looked at the ceiling completely perplexed. He re-read her words repeatedly, the words seemed surreal. She was thinking about him, dreaming about him, wanting him with the same craziness he felt. Although he was notorious for avoiding his feelings, for once he was allowed himself to linger in it.

Casey has always been much more to him. He thought about the previous relationships he had. Casey had overshadowed every single relationship. Kendra was sweet but he became bored rather quickly as she was too much like him. Sally was very smart and independent, and for sure he began to fall in love with her. Sally had qualities that had drawn him to Casey, like her beauty, strength, and brains. However, that love was only a fraction of the insane love he'd harbored for Casey all these years. Casey was the voice in his head, she was everything he could ever hope for.

He never wanted anyone as intensely and didn't think he could ever truly get over her. He smiled hazily, he had always known she felt something, but like him, she was a master of disguise. He let out a shaky breath, as he fought over what he should do next. He needed to confront her, needed to have an opportunity to at least have the topic out in the open.

Derek didn't feel like gaming at all, he wanted to test Casey's feelings before going for it. When Casey got out of the shower she made her way down the stairs for her breakfast, he sat across from her. She avoided looking at him, picking at her food with a lack of enthusiasm. She looked beautiful but had a look of exhaustion on her face that made him question, was she losing sleep over him? Before he could talk himself out of it he stood up and moved past her. He pretended to trip and fell on her. She shrieked as his body slammed hers against the island. He stared down at her, trying to get any reaction out of her, and then he noticed her cheeks go red. Casey looked at him with wide eyes and her lips parted. He smiled at her and it made her blush deeper.

"Sorry," he murmured, but he made no effort to move off her. He could feel Casey's heartbeat against him and felt a thrill go through in rushes. After a moment, Casey went into overdrive.

"Derek!" She yelled at him, placing her hands on his chest to nudge him, although she didn't push hard. "Walk with your eyes open, I could have fallen on my knife, you need to be more careful," she said angrily. Yet Derek noticed that while she was yelling, she hadn't moved away from him. That tension was thick and boiling over. Her blue eyes were dilated, and although she was yelling he caught her staring at his mouth for a few seconds before meeting his amused gaze. _Casey wants me, and I want her. Her dreams were already very telling, but seeing her react that way makes it all so tempting. I need to do something. Tonight._ Slowly he eased off her and left her but not before he saw the look of disappointment on her face.

Casey stared as Derek walked off and put a hand to her forehead. _Dear God, I'm slowly going crazy._ The feel of him against her was heavenly and it made her want to kiss him right there and then. She ate her fruit hastily and anxiously and ran out the door for work.

* * *

Derek came up with a plan and spent the day finding ways to get everyone in the house to leave for the day. Derek convinced his parents to go on a date and got Edwin, Lizzie, and Marty to sleepover at their friend's house. He told everyone he wasn't feeling well and could use some quiet, and they all agreed. Derek waited on his chair, looking at the door frequently. Casey was about to get an earful. He was extremely nervous, he never got nervous about anyone but the thought of her turning him down again made him crazy. But he needed to try, for too long they both felt something, and clearly with all the changes coming up those feelings had been pushed to the surface. He breathed inwardly, _I'm Derek Venturi, I can do this._ He stared at the door for hours until she heard the unlocking of the door.

Casey managed to put aside her crazy thoughts all day, and as she made her way back to the house, she could feel her heart speeding up. It had been near impossible to stop thinking about him on top of her, his smile burned in her memory and it was the image that plagued her all day. She went inside, and it was completely dark. She stumbled around the darkness and turned the light on. Casey looked up and gasped as she saw Derek sitting there, smiling directly at her.

"Derek, where's everyone?" She hung up her coat and tried her best to not look at him.

"They are all away for the night, can you believe it?" He looked at her with that smirk and she fumbled. He could feel how nervous she was.

"So, it's just you and I tonight? Don't you have a date tonight with Emily?" She tried not to sound too jealous, but him dating her best friend was consuming her mind, more than she would ever admit.

He shook his head but kept his gaze locked on her. "Actually, I don't think it's going to work out with her. We are going to different schools, it's smart to break it off on good terms." His eyes were shining brightly, and she had to force herself not to full out a smile at their break-up. She felt remorse immediately.

"I see. Well, I'm pretty tired….Night Derek." She started to move up the stairs, she just didn't trust herself around him any longer.

Derek's voice paralyzed her. "I guess I'll see you in your dreams, then."

Casey stopped cold. "What did you just say?" Her shoulders were tense, and she couldn't look at him. Her heart raced frantically and felt a wave of heat and embarrassment consume her.

"You heard me, Space-Case." His voice was deep and enveloped her entirely.

Casey stood there frozen for some time, and then slowly turned to look at him with wide eyes. She gasped. "You jerk, how could you go through my diary?" She made her way down the stairs and towered over him, her face blotchy and red.

Derek put up his hands in a defensive motion. "It was an accident, I swear. It's not my fault you left your journal open on the floor. I saw my name and was intrigued if you think about it, it's your fault." He smiled at her directly and gave her a stomach-churning wink.

Casey felt overwhelmed, why was he teasing her at a time like this? Did he think she was crazy? His smiling face taunted her. He was enjoying her discomfort, obviously! She slapped his shoulder. "And that gave you the right to snoop? You are unbelievable!"

He continued to laugh, but then his gaze went over her slowly and unabashedly. "The cheerleading, the dancing, and the kissing... I'm no dream expert but it sounds like you may have a thing for me." He stood up and towered over her, giving her a smile that could rob the soul in an instant. "Do you like me Case?" He murmured softly.

Casey could feel her cheeks flaming. She was a little surprised he didn't just scream and hide from her, why was he smiling so much? She ignored his question, afraid to open herself up to more torture from him. "You are infuriating, Derek. I cannot wait to be far away from you! So, I had a couple dreams about you, they meant nothing. It's probably just stress since I've feared the changes coming up." She crossed her arms and tried giving him the most defiant look she could muster.

Derek looked at her intensely, he didn't seem convinced in the slightest. "You really are a bad actress. " He was amused by her stubbornness but noticed her breath come out in hard bursts. "Is that why you said I was always your darkest fantasy?"

Casey was speechless. She turned to leave, but he was suddenly behind her. She could feel his warmth, his body coming close to her. He grabbed her hand to keep her in place. She felt the pang of tears, she felt so humiliated.

"Look at me," he pleaded, but she just couldn't move. She tried to pull away, but his hand was tight around her hand. She let go of an agonized breath.

"Why, so you can just make fun of me? I have had a hard day; I don't need your relentless teasing. Please let go," she said thickly. His body moved closer behind her until she felt his mouth near her ear. She couldn't breathe, what was he doing?

"What if I told you, I also have dreamt about you." His soft breath tickled her ear. "Of course, I would never write it down, what kind of person wakes up from a good dream and tries to write about it? Wouldn't you rather live it?"

Casey was trembling furiously. His hands rubbed up and down her arms, sending chills all over her, and she was certain he felt it. She felt embarrassed but at the same time had an insistent need to turn around and kiss him to shut him up. He didn't mean it, it was typical Derek trying to get a rise out of her. His teasing continued, "I thought you were smart, Casey."

"De-rek! If this is a giant joke, I swear I will punch you and you will never hear from me ever again." She tried moving away again but then his arms wrapped around her, and slowly turned her to face him.

Derek took a step closer, and slowly his hands went to her hips. "Should I prove it to you?" He asked in a tone so sweet that it disarmed her. "If it makes you feel better, some of the dreams I've had about you are way more intense than that."

Casey stared at his mouth, she couldn't help it. She was too anxious to look him in the eye, but the sincerity could be felt in his voice. She swallowed painfully, "Tell me one," she breathed softly.

Derek chuckled, but she noticed his face redden. "Trust me Case, your goody-too-shoes brain would be mortified about some of the scenarios I dreamt about, but I swear It's true. I will tell you, I've dreamt about you for years." He paused, and she felt lightheaded.

She barely made her lips move, "I have had more than six dreams too, but for some reason, I felt compelled to write about those ones. I felt too ashamed to write about anything before. "

Derek's smothered laughed encased her, "I knew it, " he teased, but Casey looked lost and still hadn't looked him straight in the eye. "Do you believe me now?"

Casey finally looked at those chocolate eyes. The eyes that had haunted her for the past three years. She was ashamed of the intense reaction he was provoking. He wasn't joking, but she couldn't give in to her wild feelings. They were forbidden, and so wrong, but she wanted him so badly. She was conscious of his hands on her hips and felt warm and unsteady. She nodded slowly.

Derek needed to know, everything revolved around the next answer. "I want you, Casey. I just can't hide from this anymore. As good as an actor as I was, there comes a point when it becomes impossible to pretend. The moment I read your diary, I knew I needed to try." He took her hand in his, " Do you want to be with me Case?"

His words pierced her heart, he wanted her. She could hardly stand without her legs wobbling. "Derek. I don't know what's going through your head right now. But nothing can happen, we cannot get involved." She pulled her hand away from his hold, she hated thinking logically all the time, but he was clearly getting swept up with an impossible pondering. His hand moved up and down her arm and felt him move closer to her. The emotions were too heavy.

Derek tilted her chin up softly until their eyes locked. She was cast under his spell now."I'm thinking what the point is of hiding how we feel, do you really want to live the rest of your life tormented by this?" He was so mesmerizing, there was a look of longing that swept over her that threatened to make her faint. Was this a dream?

His words cradled her heart, and she wanted to surrender to the rush of feelings but fear gripped her. "I have been tormented for years, and I think I can live without you. Just because we can act out on this, doesn't mean we should. A relationship could ruin everything, we are tied together forever, and we just can't afford to act recklessly."

He took her hand in his again and kissed it gently, completely immobilizing her thoughts. "There's nothing reckless about how I feel about you. Please, Casey, don't you want to live dangerously? I don't want to have any regrets." His gaze electrified her.

She forced a scoff. "Derek, your only interested now since I'm a novelty, I am not like everyone else. You can't just have fun with me and act as if nothing ever happened after. And I...like you probably a lot more than what you feel for me. It's just not worth it." She fought against the wobble in her throat.

Derek laughed loudly. "Casey, I didn't realize how blind you were. How could you not see that I've always been here? You know, that there's always been something…intense between us. It was there the moment you and I met, and I can't see it going away. Ever. You will always be what I want the most, and trust me, I've learned a lot. Do you remember Scott?" She managed a nod. "I was outraged by the fact he even thought of being unfaithful to you. We were similar in every other way, but he made me see that I was head over heels in love with you, and I didn't want to be that guy. It's why all the other relationships I tried harder, I wanted to become someone better for you. So you're wrong Casey, I don't just like you, I am overwhelmed by you."

Time stopped, Casey felt heart flutter without any end in sight. He was saying words that seemed so deep, so lovely, and they washed over her leaving her completely shaken. "You love me…." Her ocean eyes began to water, she couldn't help it. Derek Venturi loved her, she had to be dreaming!

Derek managed a nod, and she tried to find any remanence of a joke or hint, but it was as if the old Derek had been swept away and a new one had replaced him. Derek was being romantic, professing his love seemed unreal, but as the moment lingered she started believing.

Casey pondered on her own feelings, did she love him? It only took a moment to realize the truth, he had always been so integral in her life. She wanted him from the start. She had been jealous, controlling, and overly concerned with anything related to him. The truth had been implanted in her mind and her heart from the start, but kept it submerged under fear and denial. The truth sprang through her mercilessly.

Casey looked at him finally, and she swooned helplessly as he smiled at her, his eyes pulled her into him like gravity. She found herself smiling brightly. He took her other hand and waited.

"I am so in love with you Derek, and yes I do want to be with you. I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but all I know is that I refuse to let a chance like this go by. I want you, Derek, more than anything." Saying those words felt like freedom and she couldn't contain the luminous smile from her face as he moved in even closer, their noses touched, her heart raced as she breathed in his scent. He smelled like warmth, comfort, and something that made her blood spike through her veins.

Derek grinned widely, she was so beautiful and he let out a breath of relief. He stared down into her blue eyes for a long time, he couldn't believe it. She wanted to be with him, he couldn't contain it anymore and wrapped his arms around Casey and leaned in and kissed her. His kiss was soft, like a feather's touch. Casey sank into his kiss and molded her body closer to him. He pulled her into him as if he was afraid the dream would end. He deepened the kiss, taking his time to explore the crevice of her mouth. She sighed softly, as his kiss became more passionate and demanding. She wrapped her hands around his neck and gently brushed the nape of his neck with her fingertips. Suddenly, something changed.

All the emotions of the past years had finally reached its peak, and the kiss erupted. They were moving together, the desperation boiling over as he pushed her towards the couch. He moved on top of her, and she pulled him down on her urgently. They kissed without abandon, and she wrapped her legs around him, she thought she would die from wanting him. The kiss was heavy, passionate, and it made her toes curl. She pushed away all fear, and melted into the kiss, responding with the same incessant hunger and passion. Derek was a great kisser, all those rumors she heard were right. And he was finally hers, she whimpered as he touched her all over, as he continued to seek more. He gave her all the kisses he had been dying to give her for years.

Derek stopped for a moment and looked down at her. She could barely make a sound.

He murmured gently. "Do I compare to dream Derek?" He kissed her neck and nipped her ear.

She writhed in his arms, impassioned as she kissed his cheek, moving up and setting a trail of kisses all over his face. " This is too good to be true. You aren't real, this has to be a dream."

He laughed gently in her ear, his hands rubbed up and down her back tantalizingly. "Well then, you are trapped now. There's no escaping me." Derek gave her a blistering smile and she tugged his head down, searching for the heat of his mouth again. They had years of kisses to make up for, and Derek was more than willing to give her everything, and she gave over her heart. There was no fear anymore, just kisses filled with hope and a new beginning.


	2. First Date with Derek

* * *

Derek took in a deep breath as he waited for Emily to come outside. Everything with Casey had happened so quickly that he never ended up breaking up with Emily first. He felt guilty, Emily had truly been the first girl he built a good friendship with. Casey went into a fit of panic after they stopped kissing and questioned her morals. She had given him a slight slap and blamed him for being so charming and that she couldn't think. She told him nothing else could happen until he broke it off with Emily. She promised to break up with Truman immediately. They both agreed to keep their relationship a secret in the meantime. He smiled remembering her walking upstairs and yelling at him. "Don't you dare come close to me until your single. Got it?" She gave him that look, that determined look he had come to love so much.

"Hi Derek," Emily came out and gave him a hug. "You sounded pretty desperate to talk with me." She noticed the lack of his usual smile and immediately felt nervous.

Derek nodded and sighed. "Yeah, listen, I've been wanting to talk to you for some time."

Emily's face fell, she knew what those words meant. She had kept an extensive Derek journal all through high school and had studied his every move. He had been dating her for 20 days, she should have seen this coming.

"Go ahead," she managed to say.

"Look, Emily, I've been thinking about us for some time. Ever since graduation, actually." He stopped and felt so bad seeing her look dejected. "I am not good with the words, but you are going to Ottawa, and I'll be in Toronto. I just think you and I are going into different worlds, and-"

"We should break up," Emily finished. She looked at Derek and he nodded.

"I want you to know that I do care for you. I liked you a lot, but reality has changed for me. You deserve more than a half-assed relationship."

Emily smiled slowly. "I honestly had the same thought cross my mind, but I mean, I have dreamt of dating you since I was nine. I wanted to hold on to the fantasy of us making it work. I do understand, though. I want you to know you did live up to my expectations. I hope you and I can still be friends."

Derek smiled. "That is a relief, I was hoping the exact same thing. I hope I don't make your friendship with Casey weird."

She shook her head. "Casey will always be my keener bestie."

He laughed. They said a final good-bye and sauntered back to the house. His parents hadn't come back from their date. He went inside the house and up to Casey's room. She was on her bed reading a book. She glanced at him and slowly smiled.

"Well, I'm single," Derek said charmingly. "Casey McDonald, there's something I've been dying to ask you."

Casey got up and came towards him, a brilliant smile curving on her lips. "It's a good thing I am single too, then. Go ahead."

He gave her a slow-burn smile. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Casey blushed and came closer to him. "I never thought I'd see the day, Derek Venturi." She put her hand on his chest and stared up at that face. She was worried this was all one dream still. "Yes, that's all I ever wanted." He reached for her and kissed her, setting fire to the beat of her heart.

* * *

Casey woke up the next day feeling blissful. She couldn't contain her excitement. Derek was her _boyfriend_. They had agreed to act the same around their family for the time being. It would be difficult to treat him the same after the scorching kisses he gave her the night before. She got up quietly. It was 7:00 am, no one else would be awake yet.

She put on some makeup, picking a blue eye-shadow color. It was the color she always wore to impress a guy. It seemed unreal that she was purposefully trying to impress Derek, though if she was truthful, she had always wanted his attention. She put on a pink top, and her favorite jeans. She beamed at the mirror.

She quietly made her way down the hall, trying to listen for any movement in the house. There was none. She felt flutters as she turned the doorknob on Derek's door. Derek never let anyone in his room without permission, and here she was giddy over being able to just walk in.

He was sleeping. Casey watched him for a moment, smiling at his disarrayed hair. He was still strikingly handsome. She lifted the covers and sank beside him. She spooned him, resting her chin on his shoulder, pressing herself into his back. He stirred quietly, opening his eyes.

He looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Thank goodness it's you, I was scared you were Edwin."

"You really can't tell the difference between this," she pressed in closer "and your smelly brother?"

He laughed and turned to face her. He put his arms around her and pulled her in. He kissed her nose, giving her small kisses all over her face. "So, let me tell you about this girl I scored with last night," he said in a husky voice.

Casey played along. "Derek! I don't want to hear about your little adventures."

He laughed. "Well, you have no choice, Case. I am going to tell you anyway." He rubbed her back slowly. "She's beautiful, smart, some would say she's a nerd, but that's never bothered me. She is hot-tempered, a klutz, and bossy as hell. She can't be put in a single category. She's cautious about everything, but also has a wild side occasionally. Have I mentioned she is a great kisser? A guy can't ask for anything better than that."

Casey blushed. "Who knew you were so romantic?" She suddenly felt jealous that a whole parade of girls had seen this side of him. She understood why they could never seem to resist him.

He scoffed. "I am not a romantic guy; please don't say that out loud it could destroy my reputation." He winked at her.

She gave him a cute pout. "Are you jealous, Case?"

"Extremely." She closed the gap and kissed his soft lips, he responded immediately. They kissed harder, and more urgently. They were too close.

He broke the kiss. "You're going to kill me. I really don't want anyone to find us like this, we should probably go downstairs."

She pouted again. "Fine, since when does Derek kick a girl out of his room?" He gave her an apologetic smile.

She got up and started to head towards the door. "Also, loving the eye-shadow."

Casey stopped, turned towards him, smiled shyly, and _waved_ goodbye. She walked out of his room and sighed. _Ugh, I am such a dork._

He shook his head. Casey had to be the most adorable creature that ever existed, and she was finally his. He got up and danced as he got ready, for once he didn't feel like being a jerk to everyone, he even wanted to hug his family, that's how happy she made him.

* * *

That night everyone sat down for dinner. Casey looked at Derek over the table, this would have to be the best performance of their life. They ate their meatloaf and listened to the rest of the family. Edwin was making jokes. Lizzie talked about her newest passion, marine animals. And Marty talked about her first crush. Suddenly Derek turned to Casey.

"You look like a raccoon," he said with that smirk. "Who's the poor guy that is going out with you now?"

Casey glared hotly at him. "None of your business, why don't you just leave me alone?"

He chewed his food and swallowed. "Does he know you're a nutcase?"

"Derek!" George sputtered.

"What dad? Am I saying something untrue?" He laughed.

"You're so immature, Derek!" Casey shouted. Her face going red. She noticed that twinkle in his eye. The plan was working, the family had no idea there was anything different.

The conversation changed to talking about a summer trip, and they listened in. Casey suddenly felt Derek's foot underneath the table, softly caressing her. She choked on her food. Was Derek playing footsie with her? She gave him a hard look, but he laughed and continued. She looked away from him and reciprocated. Why was this the sexiest thing ever?

After everyone had gone to sleep, Derek went to her room and they engaged in the hottest make-out session to date. Their "fighting" and the forbidden factor of their current relationship made the short time they had alone feel intense. He was on top of her, his hand was in her hair, and nothing else mattered. His mouth was teasing, assertive, and so playful. His other hand skimmed her hip, and he caressed her thigh. He pressed into her harder, and Casey thought she would die from embarrassment at the sounds that kept coming out of her mouth. He was inciting dangerous feelings, and she pulled back, breathing hard. He seemed to understand, but the sizzling way he looked at her made her crazy.

A whole week passed, and they carried on their typical rival relationship in front of the world. Any moment they had alone was spent kissing, cuddling, and talking. But the talking was minimal. Eventually, Casey just wanted more.

"Der," she said to him one night as he kissed her neck. "I want to go on a date with you."

He stopped and looked at her with confusion. "How exactly could we do that? There's no way we could go anywhere safe enough where we could just have a date."

Casey mumbled. "I am your girlfriend, but it doesn't seem like I am. I have loved the kissing and the cuddling, but you know me. I need to build a strong emotional connection as well. I love to talk, I want romance, surely you must know that about me."

Derek laughed. "Of course, I know that. I find it so cute."

She pulled back. "I don't want it to be cute, I want it to be something you want as well. I want you to want to date me." She stammered for a moment. "I saw you take girls on dates for the last three years, they all raved about what a great date you would give them. I deserve romance, no not just deserve, I demand it."

Derek just stared at her, understanding he had messed up already. "I uh, have never been a super romantic guy. A lot of the time I just said what I thought the other person wanted to hear. I am worried you will get sick of my inability to express my thought or emotions."

She softened and gave his cheek a pinch. "I know who you are Derek, and I don't want to change you, ever. I am just so jealous-"

He cut her off. "There's nothing to be jealous of Casey. I have never felt for anyone the way I feel for you."

"Not even Sally?" Her voice quivered.

Derek reached for her hand. "Sally was important, I won't lie. But the way I feel about you has always been exponentially greater."

Casey raised an eye in surprise. "You used the word exponentially, what's wrong with you?"

Derek shrugged, a coy smiled covering his lips. "I don't know, it just came to me. You make me smarter."

Casey melted. "You're the cutest, Der." She kissed his cheek.

Derek couldn't deny her anything. "About that date, what if we told our parents we were invited to a party out of town in Toronto and we also wanted to take the opportunity to go see the campus?"

A flicker of joy went over Casey's eyes. "Really?"

He smiled at her. "Just promise me you won't have your expectations too high. I know how much you like things to be perfect, and I will try but please, don't dump me if I fail."

Casey had never felt more love for Derek than she did right then. He could take her to a garbage dump and still, she would find him the most charming guy on the entire earth. It was just Derek she wanted. It always had been.

"I could never dump you, silly. It sounds perfect." She grinned and kissed him goodnight.

* * *

That weekend they made the plan to leave early. George and Nora thought it was a good idea to see the campus and were surprised that Derek was interested in checking out the university. They were given a curfew for the party and needed to be back no later than 1:00 am.

Casey was so excited, she put on a normal outfit, and in a separate bag, she put in her date outfit. Derek told her to dress up for the occasion. When she went outside, George was talking to Derek.

Derek feigned annoyance when he saw her. "Pray for me dad, I will have to deal with being in a car with Casey and her girlish music."

George smiled and gave them a quick hug goodbye and left them.

Casey and Derek stared at each other for a moment. "So, this is really happening," Casey mused. He nodded, but he was feeling nervous. He had dreamt of dating Casey for such a long time, the pressure was getting to him.

She then pulled out her bag. "It wouldn't be a Casey and Derek adventure without," she said mysteriously, "crustless cucumber sandwiches! Just don't throw it out this time."

Derek laughed. "You forgot to climb down the tree. What happened to the daredevil I know?" She gave him a dashing smile and giggled.

They drove in silence for some time, listening to music. Derek held her hand the entire time. Casey looked out the window and couldn't help but smile. "So, what's the plan?"

Derek pursed his lips. "Nice try, Space-Case, this is a surprise remember."

She whined. "You know surprises stress me out, please give me a hint."

"Alright, we are going to do something I have mocked before." He smiled broadly at her.

She scoffed. "You literally mock everything, that doesn't help me."

He smirked. "It's something you're really good at. I know it'll be hard to figure that one out, since apparently, you're good at everything. Could you be more perfect?"

Casey blushed. "Okay, I'll let you surprise me."

* * *

The first part of Derek's date was what he called the "entry" date. He took her to a lake, and they walked around, holding hands. It felt so strange to be able to hold hands without looking over their shoulders. He led her to a beach. They flirted with one another and watched the sun peak over the water.

Derek pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he murmured.

She looked up at him and beamed at him. "And I love you. This is simplistic but so romantic. I love the beach."

They sat for some time, Casey rested her head on his shoulder. She had never been more at peace; she would have never imagined getting to see this side of Derek. She did miss his evil schemes, though. She suddenly got up and quickly grabbed some water and splashed him.

He laughed. "Oh, you are dead now." He got up and chased her around the beach, her laughter echoing. He reached for her waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her, but then he suddenly lifted her. "It's a good thing you brought extra clothes," and with a twinkle in his eye, he threw her off the dock. Casey came up from the water.

"Derek!" She sputtered. "That's no way to treat your girlfriend!" She said seriously, but then laughed as she saw his smile leave his face instantly. "I'm just messing with you, who knew you were so sensitive?"

He chuckled, and then jumped in. They were both swimming around each other, both trying to splash the other. Derek swam closer to her, he put his hands underneath her and threw her up, and away from him, creating a huge splash. Casey swam towards him, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Coming for more, Casey? You really think you can take me on?" He loved provoking her, and she knew it. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in towards her, and she kissed him, taking the moment of distraction as a moment to dunk him under. After some time of the splash fighting, he helped her out. He rubbed Casey's arms as he noticed she was shivering.

"Alright, next you need to go clean yourself up. We are going to," he drummed on his lap dramatically. "The theatre." He used an announcer's voice.

Casey looked at him, shocked. "You are taking me to the theater?"

"Yes, there is apparently a phenomenal Broadway production for Moulin Rouge." He gave her a hopeful smile. "I know how much you love that movie. And you mentioned you played the lead in a musical before."

Casey was speechless. "You hate musicals though, you told me it was the definition of boredom."

"If I get bored, I'll just look at you." He flicked water droplets at her and laughed as she feigned annoyance. "Just so you know, you changed my mind about musicals. That's why I played the pirate, I just wanted to be near you, and I admit, it was sort of fun. Just don't tell the guys, please."

"I don't know what to say," she whispered. "You really do know me." She looked in his eyes dreamily.

"Just years of observation, that's all. I have the upper hand, I got to live under the same roof as you. I'm sure not many other guys had that advantage," he grinned.

Derek led her to the change room, and when she came out, he was stunned. She wore a red velvet dress that cut off at her knees. She changed into high heels and did her makeup. Her hair tumbled down in slight waves.

Casey looked down shyly, as his eyes trailed down her body, and up. "You are a babe," he muttered. He had changed into a sports jacket, and he looked so handsome.

"You aren't too shabby yourself," she breathed.

He reached out for her hand and they went on their way. They went to the theater and Derek was fascinated by Casey's reaction to everything. The music would play, the characters would talk, and Casey's eyes were locked on that stage completely in awe. He loved seeing the pure and adorable joy cross over her features. He held her hand and watched her continuously. Casey was _his girlfriend_. The show ended and she leaped across the chair and hugged him.

"Thank you, Derek, this has been the best date of my life." Never would she have imagined this, and it was a sense of pride that this date had been tailored to her. She knew it wasn't a duplicate. He rubbed her back and laughed.

"You are welcome, but the night is not over." She leaned back and stared at him.

"Derek, you already did enough. This must have cost you a fortune. I hope you are not doing this because you think I want an elaborate night."

He shook his head, and sweetly smiled at her. "Nope, that's not why. I told myself a long time ago if I ever got a chance to date you, I would make it memorable. I also got jealous of all the guys you dated. I need to upstage them, remember what Derek wants, Derek gets." He winked.

She couldn't help but break out in a smile. She followed him out of the theatre, and a thought crossed her mind. Three years. She had wanted him for three years, and now she didn't know why she denied her feelings in the first place. She couldn't help but mourn the time lost.

Derek took her to a restaurant; it was more lavish than Smelly Nelly's that was for sure. Derek sat across from her, and they stared at each other.

"Now, there's a reason I picked this restaurant." His eyes looked mischievous. "They have the best Duck Orange. I always felt bad you missed your surprise party."

Just when she thought Derek couldn't surprise her more, he did. Her face pinkened. "Derek Venturi, where have you been all my life?" She stammered.

"I've always been here, Case."

The rest of the night went on like a dream. They talked for hours, reminiscing about all the pranks he played on her before. All the times they wanted more, but were too scared to make a move. He also picked that restaurant for the live music and had pulled her to her feet, and they danced together. The music was slow and jazzy, and they clung on to each other, completely suffused. She buried her face in his neck as he led her gently. Her face was burning from the intimacy, it wasn't just the physical closeness, it was the terrifying feeling that there was no going back now. If this were to end badly, it would ruin her for the rest of her life. Derek had secretly observed her for years, taking mental notes of the things she would want, and he was just doing them. It didn't seem like this was Derek Venturi at all, or maybe the Derek she had known before was just an elaborate cover-up. By the time they got back home, Casey was starstruck. They tried to walk in with their usual angry banter, but Derek just slung his arm around her shoulder.

Nora and George sat on the couch and turned to see them. Casey was smiling, and Derek had his arm around her. They had noticed ever since Truman kissed Victoria that Derek had been more protective of her. It was a breath of fresh air for them.

"Did you have a fun night you guys?" They asked with curiosity.

They both nodded, not responding.

"Wow, did you two work out your differences or something?" Nora asked happily.

Derek looked at Casey, smiled, and turned back to them. "I guess you can say there's a new understanding between us."

Nora squealed, and George let out a hoot. "I thought I'd never see the day, you two look like real siblings now."

Casey looked at Derek, his molten eyes were bright, and he looked at her with the kind of passion she always longed for. They didn't even flinch at the word "sibling." She giggled. "Trust me, we will never be the same."

They walked up the stairs, leaving their parents with their mouths open. Derek walked Casey to her room. He rested his forehead against hers and let out a breath. "I'm sorry, I couldn't let go of you."

She cupped his face. "I don't want you to let me go, ever."

He kissed her sweetly. "Goodnight, Princess."

* * *

Author's note: What did you think about this date? Let me know :)


	3. Trouble in Paradise

Three weeks had gone by since the dream diary was discovered, and Casey was having the best summer of her life. She was aware that she was glowing like a 100-watt light bulb, and it was all thanks to Derek. After that perfect date, everyone noticed a change in the way they were behaving. Nora and George would constantly make remarks about how nice it was not to hear all the yelling anymore, but they also kind of missed it. Casey had spent any moment she could with Derek, the rest was spent on her summer job, and seeing Emily.

One night everyone was having dinner, and Casey was smiling at Derek as he was telling everyone a story. She loved watching him talk, he always had a natural charisma that made people want to listen. There was a time when she would pretend annoyance, but now she spent way too much time smiling like a dork whenever Derek would say anything.

"So, I was driving and suddenly I ran a red light. I got distracted because Casey kept _tickling_ me. I told her to stop, but that only caused her to continue, and I drove off the lane and hit a parked car." Derek laughed, looking at Casey.

She blushed and averted her gaze down. He had changed the details a smidge. She had been kissing his neck and got so into it that he got distracted and swerved off.

"And then Mrs. Perfect over there got out of her side of the car, came and got me out, and she was checking every part of me as if I had gotten stabbed. Then immediately started babbling about it being her fault. She insisted on leaving her contact information, you know how Casey is, she always has come to my rescue. However, I outsmarted her. When I got back home, I dropped her off and told her I was going to Sam's and I went back and switched the note." Derek gave Casey a winning smile.

"Yeah, and I am still angry, Derek," she interrupted. "It was my fault; I was the one tickling you. I didn't realize you had such a weakness." She rubbed his foot under the table and gave him a teasing look.

His eyes flashed for a moment and bit his bottom lip in a way that made her stomach tie up in knots. They were flirting with one another in front of the family, and they were clueless.

"Derek," George said with irritation. "You need to be more careful when you're driving, you know better than to antagonize Casey. You were probably teasing her first."

Edwin interrupted. "Derek, I must be losing my mind, but since when do you get Casey out of things? You usually would revel in her getting in trouble, especially since it was her fault. What happened to the brother I loved and feared?"

Derek looked around the table and looked at Casey. "Still here, Edwin, but you should have seen how anxious and overdramatic she was, I couldn't just let her stay up all night by the phone waiting to get called by the guy." His voice softened. "I get in trouble all the time; it didn't bother me in the slightest to have to deal with him."

Casey looked down as she felt a blush crawling up her skin. She had yelled at him when she found out the truth, it was their first fight. She didn't last more than five minutes before she crawled into his bed and kissed him senseless. It was impossible to stay mad at him. Casey loved him so much, and it was getting harder to pretend she wasn't just crazy over her step-brother.

"Casey, lately you've been spending a lot of time with Derek," Lizzie quipped as she ate some mashed potatoes. "Are you sick?"

Nora spoke up. "I for one think it's a good thing. For years this is all we have wanted."

"Yeah but now it's too weird," Lizzie said as she watched Casey just staring at Derek, she was having a hard time chewing her food. It reminded her of when the whole crush with Sam happened. Casey had behaved the exact same way.

Casey turned to look at her, realizing Lizzie had asked her a question. "Oh, well you know, we are both going to the same University. We won't have you guys around. I have never been good with changes, so getting along with Derek has helped me feel more confident in the changes coming up." She tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"Alright everyone," George declared and got up. "We have been talking about doing one more family trip, and we have decided what we are doing." He drummed on the table. "We are going camping at Algonquin Park!"

Everyone looked at each other with excitement. Casey rubbed her foot against Derek's, a ritual that had become a norm in the past couple weeks.

"Algonquin Park was my suggestion!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I like the thought of being in the wilderness with Casey, how much do you want to bet she will have at least one meltdown?" Derek said with a smirk.

Derek knew he was talking about Casey too much, and it had gotten to the point where he didn't care. He loved flirting with Casey as open as possible. She just rolled her eyes at him and smiled at the rest of the family. He watched as her cheeks would turn red, or her eyes would go to his mouth when he was talking. He knew she was having a hard time hiding how she felt.

"Oh, I bet you five of my smores," Edwin said with intrigue.

Casey glared at Edwin. "Oh yeah? Well, you can all be assured you won't hear a complaint from me. I can be a wild woman if I want to," she said darting a glance at Derek.

They all laughed at the same time, and simultaneously said: "Sure, Casey."

"Okay, so we leave tomorrow afternoon, everyone go pack!" Nora commanded, and everyone split up. Edwin and Lizzie ran up the stairs, Nora and George went downstairs, leaving them alone.

"A whole five days camping with you, how will I be able to keep my hands off you?" Derek said teasingly.

Casey blushed, slapping his hand. "Derek, you have to stop flirting with me so abashedly, they will notice!"

He grinned at her, reaching over the table to hold her hand. "Come on Casey, live a little."

Casey chewed her bottom lip anxiously. "I am like an open book, Derek. I am not as good as a liar as you, I can't just shrug off your flirty attempts. It literally makes me stumble. Also, you didn't change that driving story enough, tickling isn't exactly normal behavior for step-siblings our age," she whispered.

"Neither was you trying to give me a hickey," he said cocking an eyebrow up, "Yet there you were feasting on my neck like I was made of sugar. You really thought I would be able to see straight? You are a tease, Casey McDonald."

She smiled slowly at him, remembering his shallow breathing, and soft sighs as she kissed him continuously. She loved getting a reaction out of him.

"I couldn't help it; it seems I've developed an obsession for you." She looked at him adoringly, and he couldn't help but smile at her. He had watched Casey give that look to her boyfriends in the past and it always made him bitter, and now he couldn't go more than five minutes without looking into those dreamy eyes.

A knock on the door disrupted their flirting. Casey got up and she smiled the whole way to the door. She opened the door, only to find Truman standing there.

* * *

Casey looked at Truman with surprise, her mouth forming an O. She had called Truman while he was in Toronto with family and broke up with him over the phone. She always had the courtesy to have a face to face discussion, but the way things unraveled with Derek made it impossible.

She could feel Derek's eyes on her back. "Truman," she breathed, "What are you doing here?"

Truman looked at her longingly, he smiled slowly resting an arm on the doorpost. "Casey, you didn't really think you calling me to tell me it was over would stop me from seeing you, did you?"

Casey turned back to see Derek had a dark look on his face, his arms were crossed in an angry stance. She turned back to him.

"I don't have anything to say to you, okay? We are never going to be together again, please accept it." She tried closing the door, but he stopped it.

"Please, Casey. I at least deserve a formal closure; come we will talk just for a moment. I don't want to be broken up with in front of your step-brother." He seemed determined.

Derek felt white-heat anger at Truman referring to him as step-brother. That no longer applied to him. He watched Casey with laser focus, struggling to keep himself from kicking him out.

Casey knew Truman was right; she believed in basic dating principles, but she felt dread at what Derek would think.

"Okay, just wait for me a moment," she closed the door.

Edwin suddenly came down, going directly for the couch. Derek signaled for Casey to follow him to the kitchen. He turned to her, leaning up against the island and waited for her to tell him what he already knew she would do.

"Derek," she said softly. "He just wants an explanation as to why I broke up with him suddenly. I did it over the phone, perhaps I should just go and finish this at once."

Derek glowered over her. "A guy doesn't just go to a girl that's dumped him with the intention of having closure, he wants you back."

Casey touched his cheek softly. "Der," she whispered. "Don't you trust me?"

His dark eyes seemed perplexed. "Of course, I trust you, I don't trust him."

"I'll be back within five minutes, okay?" Casey rubbed his arm slowly. "I love you," she breathed.

He didn't say anything just looked down. Casey made her way to the door, feeling guilty that she was making Derek upset. She would make this the shortest breakup in the history of the world.

* * *

"Edwin, here, now!" Derek shouted frantically. Edwin looked back and sprinted towards him.

"What's up, bro?" He asked cheerfully.

"I need you to spy on Casey," he said angrily. "Do not take your eyes off her and Truman."

Edwin looked at Derek with surprise. "No offense, but that sounds totally lame."

Derek towered over Edwin. "Are you questioning me?"

Edwin's eyes went wide, this was all so odd. "Derek, since when do you care about Casey's love life? You usually stay clear of it, you even called it a vomit fest."

Derek was fuming, he could feel his face going red. "I don't need to explain anything, Edwin. Just do it now, unless you want one of my famous wedgies."

Edwin ran towards the window. "Do not take your eyes off Truman, the guy is scum," Derek ordered.

Edwin looked out sneakily. "They are just talking Derek; can I go now?'

"No!" he was agitated. He had felt jealousy before with Casey, but this was different. He had never felt such a guttural and behemoth rage before, Casey was too nice, and it was killing him that Truman was trying to steal his girlfriend.

"He took her hand," Edwin chimed in.

Derek was suddenly right up behind him. "What? Don't look at me, Edwin, tell me what's happening."

"Casey pulled her hand away from him," Edwin said, with mild irritation. "How much longer Derek?"

He snapped. "Until Casey comes back inside, stop questioning me!"

* * *

Casey closed the door behind her. She looked at Truman, he seemed to be trying to figure out the right words. She was nervous, more because she didn't want to be in his presence.

"Casey," he said slowly, running a hand through his hair. "I just want to know why you ended it with me."

She took in a deep breath. "You won't like this answer, but I fell in love with someone else."

He looked at her with a shocked expression. "We literally saw each other a few days before I went to Toronto, and you told me you loved me. How is it possible you fell in love with someone else in a matter of days?"

She met his eyes, and she twirled her hair nervously. "I have always loved him, and he came into my life suddenly and unexpectantly. I am sorry."

He reached for her hand, engulfing it. "I don't even get a chance to fight for you then?"

Casey pulled her hand back, shaking her head adamantly. "What I feel for this other guy is beyond anything I've ever felt for anyone else. You fighting for me wouldn't be fair because you couldn't win against him."

"I just can't let go, Casey. I have never loved anyone how I love you." Truman said in a soft tumble.

Casey was getting angry now. "I am sorry, Truman. I am sorry I broke up with you out of the blue, I understand you feel confused, but I will not change my mind. You will have to let go."

She turned to leave but he held her shoulders still. "Okay, I understand," he said as he looked at her. Something in his expression changed, and he moved in and kissed her.

* * *

"Uh, Truman just kissed Casey," Edwin muttered under his breath.

Derek felt like he had been kicked in the stomach and couldn't take it anymore. A fit of volcanic anger consumed him from the inside out. He went to the door and opened it. He pulled Casey away from Truman, holding her against him tightly.

"Time to go, Truman," he said with a rough edge.

Casey looked up at him in shock. "Derek, I didn't-"

He cut her off. "Leave, Truman. Casey is with someone else now, and I am certain he would kick your ass for daring to kiss his girlfriend."

Truman looked shocked. "Derek, chill. I was just kissing her goodbye, what is it to you?"

Derek glared at him, and Casey instinctively put a hand to his chest, trying to calm him. Truman noticed, and he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Truman," Casey said angrily, "Please go. You had your chat. I am sorry, but this is over."

Derek could feel his breathing becoming ragged. He wanted to punch Truman for being so insolent and stupid. _Casey is mine_ he wanted to shout it, but instead, he pulled Casey by the arm, slamming the door in Truman's face.

Edwin stood there staring at the sight in front of him. Was Derek jealous? That was the only logical explanation.

Derek let go of Casey's arm, and without looking back ran up the stairs, leaving Casey startled.

"Casey, what was _that_?" Edwin demanded, "Derek looked like he wanted to kill Truman."

Casey fumbled for an explanation. "Truman is Derek's rival at school, they have had a complicated relationship. Derek can't stand him because of all the things he's done to me. He's just being a protective brother," she explained.

She didn't look at Edwin, instead, she ran upstairs and went to her room, taking in a deep breath. Truman had kissed her, and Derek saw it, she wanted to throw up. She paced in her room nervously, hoping Derek would come to her, but he didn't. She would have to wait until it was late to seek him out.

* * *

It was 1:30 am, and Derek still hadn't gone to see her. This was their first fight, she knew it. The anxiety was eating her, and finally, she pushed herself to go to his room. She turned the light on and saw that Derek had his back to the door.

"Derek," she said softly. "Please talk to me."

He released a breath. "Not right now, Casey. I am angry and I rather not be around you. I don't want to say anything to make things worse. We will talk tomorrow."

Casey was stubborn by nature, and she couldn't let it go. She sat down on his bed. "Derek, I didn't kiss him, I swear."

"I know you didn't," he said bitterly. "He still kissed you though after telling him you weren't' interested. You shouldn't have gone out there."

Casey started crying. "I didn't think he would do that, I just wanted to do the right thing."

He turned to face her. "You always have to do the right thing, it's infuriating Casey." He watched as she wiped away her tears.

Derek softened. "I am not mad at you, okay? I am angry that I couldn't tell him you are mine. I wanted him to know your boyfriend had a face and a name." He reached for Casey's hand. No matter how angry he was, Casey's tears always managed to break him.

"I told him I was in love with someone else, and that the way I feel about him is beyond anything I've ever felt," she mumbled as she continued to sob. "Just don't break up with me, please, Derek."

At that, Derek's eyes went wide. He sat up, and he pulled her into an embrace.

"That's what you thought, Casey?"He felt her nod against him. "No, I love you. I just don't want to be your hidden boyfriend, and I know we aren't ready yet to reveal our relationship, but sometimes it stings that I can't just hold your hand whenever I want. Or that we have to come up with excuses to spend time with one another."

She put her arms around him, breathing in his heady scent. "I know, Der. I feel the same."

The jealousy was swirling through his veins, and he pushed Casey down on his bed, kissing her hard and more demanding than he ever had before. Casey noticed his playful kisses changed into possessive, hot kisses that stole her breath away. He was grinding his hips into her hard, and she moaned softly, as she wrapped her arms around him tighter. He fumbled with the edge of her shirt and moved it up just under her chest, and his hands moved over her skin greedily. Casey was seeing red at that point, there had been several really steamy moments with Derek, but she always seemed to back out once it got too intense. The heat of his hand caused shivers to run through her. He kissed her neck and moved down. He kissed the plane of her stomach, moving lower. Casey felt a blush spreading to her neck, face, and she was breathing hard. He stopped right at her belly button and moved back up, his kisses becoming more ardent. She grabbed his hair, and pulled him up, crashing her mouth on his. She wrapped her legs around his hips. His hand started moving up to her bra, and she pulled away.

"Derek," she managed to say. "We can't go further, not here. It's too risky."

He buried his face in her hair, and she could feel his heart thumping against her chest. "I'm sorry, Case. I don't know what came over me," he was panting.

She was glad he couldn't see the crimson in her face. "Der, it's okay. It was an emotional night. I understand."

He moved up to look at her. "I'm not emotional. I am jealous as hell, I waited a long time for you to be mine, and seeing that jerk's face sent me spinning." He ran his hand through her hair. "The last three weeks have been just….."

"Wonderful?" Casey offered, he nodded. "I know and trust me I would feel jealous if the roles were reversed. You have absolutely nothing to worry about though."

He fell on top of her, nuzzling into her neck. It turned out Derek loved cuddling, which was a surprise for someone who avoided all physical contact.

"I love you, Derek. Each day I fall deeper in love with you," she rubbed the back of his neck gently, going up to play with his hair. "It's frightening" she admitted.

He looked down at her, the corner of his lips shifting into a small smile. "I never thought I'd feel this intensely for anyone, ever. Trust me, I am scared out of my mind. Which is why it makes me so angry that Truman can't just take a hint. How desperate is he?" He took in a deep breath. "I mean, I can't blame him. I would be losing my mind without you, too."

Casey smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "Well, I was thinking maybe we can talk to our parents after the camping trip. During would be too weird, but we could start taking steps."

"I have a feeling I already gave Edwin a weird impression. I mean I know I am a top-class deceiver, but even I am having a hard time keeping my reaction to you minimal." He laughed and then caressed her face. "I don't want to pretend anymore, Casey. I am tired of being your step-brother."

Casey closed her eyes for a moment, just relishing in the feel of Derek so close to her. "I am tired of being your step-sister, too."

Somehow, Casey ended up sleeping in Derek's bed. It was the first time, and she had opened her eyes to find Derek's arm securely wrapped around her. She smiled for a moment, but then reality hit. She looked at her watch, it was 8 am! She shot up. Her sudden movement caused Derek to wake up.

"Derek, I slept over," she said anxiously. "I can't believe it; I have to go before anyone finds me here."

Derek smiled slowly at her. "You gotta admit, it was the best sleep of your life though."

Casey felt embarrassed for a moment. She always got up early to look her best, and now she was sitting there with her hair disheveled, and she wanted to die. "Yes, it was, but I have to go. Don't mind my bedhead."

"Are you kidding me? You look sexy," he said charmingly. Casey blushed and went towards the door.

"See you in a bit, Der," she said breathlessly and turned back to see Derek lounging in his bed, his eyes were roaming over her. He didn't seem disturbed by her morning appearance, and it wasn't the first time he had seen her that way, but this was different. He was her boyfriend now and it was unacceptable to look anything less than perfect for him.

"Can't wait to be in the wilderness with you," he said with a smoky undertone.

Casey turned away, needing to get out of there before she jumped him that instant. She opened the door and started heading for her room. She bumped right into Lizzie.

"Casey?" She asked sleepily. "What were you doing in Derek's room?"

"Oh, nothing just needed to talk to him," she responded quickly. Her cheeks were still red from Derek's charming comments, and she tried to recompose herself.

"Derek was up before 8:00?" Lizzie asked with surprise. "Talk about a parallel universe."

Casey looked down."Yea we got into a fight last night, he was angry that I was speaking to Truman," she said quickly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Casey," Lizzie said softly. "You seem anxious, what's wrong? Did Derek say something more to upset you?"

Casey shook her head. "No, I am fine," she snapped, heading towards the bathroom. "I'll talk to you later, Liz." Casey locked the door behind her, taking a measured breath.

* * *

Lizzie didn't understand what was happening with her older sister, but Casey and Derek had been acting strangely for some time. Casey was wearing the same clothes she wore the night before, which never happened. Lizzie made her way to Casey's room, and although she always respected her sister's room, she opened the door. Casey's bed was tidy, it looked like she hadn't slept on it. This was a detective situation, and she knew exactly who to go to.

She went up the stairs, knocking on Edwin's door. He opened it. "Hey, sis, what's up?"

"Edwin are you still up for some detective work?" she said seriously.

Edwin smiled, "You know that's my favorite kind of work," noticing Lizzie's lack of usual good mood he pressed in. "What are we researching?"

"Have you noticed Casey and Derek have been acting weird lately?" She looked at Edwin as he nodded curtly.

"Uh, yes. Yesterday Derek forced me to spy on Casey and Truman, and when Truman kissed her, Derek opened the door and got Truman to leave. He then ran upstairs, and Casey looked really upset."

Lizzie opened her mouth in surprise. "Derek was mad Truman kissed Casey, why?"

Edwin shrugged. "I don't know, but something is definitely weird between them, what do you know?'

Lizzie didn't even want to say out loud what was going through her mind. "Casey has been looking at Derek differently, remember how she behaved when she had a crush on Sam?"

Edwin nodded slowly.

"Well, I've noticed several times she's been shy, smiley and has a hard time meeting eye contact around Derek. And Derek has been nicer than usual, not just to Casey, but to all of us. They spend a lot of time together, now this is the newest development." Edwin leaned in, the curiosity was obvious. "I am pretty sure Casey didn't sleep in her room. She wore the clothes from the night before, and she was coming out of Derek's room. Her room was tidy as if she hadn't slept there."

Edwin's eyes were huge and round. "What are you trying to say, Lizzie?"

Lizzie took a deep breath. "I think Derek and Casey are… _together_."

Edwin shook his head dismissively. "That can't be true. Derek can't stand Casey, he has always been annoyed by her, and they fight like cats and dogs."

Lizzie questioned her thinking, Edwin was right, but something had changed. "Yes, but lately, he's been extra sweet to Casey. And when is the last time you have heard a 'De-rek' come out of Casey's mouth? I am telling you something is going on between them. This camping trip we need to watch them closely, what do you say, Edwin up for a challenge?"

Edwin was terrified of spying on Derek in any way, but this was an intriguing premise. Could it really be true? Could Derek his selfish, dictator brother and his role model, really be in love with Casey?

He nodded slowly, "Yes. We need to find out the truth." He reached his hand out, and they shook hands business-like.

* * *

That afternoon, the whole family had packed the car and the prince with all the essential camping gear. There was a buzz of excitement, and Derek had offered to have Casey in his car, to relieve the family from Casey's stress talk, but Edwin and Lizzie took note of it.

"Trust me, it's a 6-hour drive, you don't want Casey's constant babble in your ear. I have gotten accustomed to it, and will survive," he said smiling broadly at the rest of the family.

Edwin smiled mischievously. "Cool, can I come?"

Derek looked at him and glared. "No way, Edwin, the prince is already full to the brim and I do not want your feet to be kicking my seat the whole drive there. Go in the family car, I insist."

Casey smiled as Edwin rolled his eyes. Everyone got in their cars, and Casey turned to Derek. "That was very harsh, poor Edwin," she said softly.

"Well, he'll have to suck it up. There was no way I was going to let him take six hours of me spending time with you, Case. We will have to be more distant when we go camping, it will be five days without kissing and hugging. If I want time with you in this car there's nothing Edwin or anyone can do, got it?" Derek said determinedly.

Casey blushed, "Wow Derek, that was hot," she gushed. She never used that word, she considered it an airhead word, but she simply couldn't think of anything else other than Derek was hot.

He winked at her. "I promise I will make this car ride worth it for you." He gave her his signature smile, and she just looked at him dreamily.

"Alright," she looked out the window and smiled. Then she realized quickly, that being trapped in a car with Derek was going to be so difficult. He put his hand on her lap, rubbing her leisurely. She held his hand. Then it hit her, he was right. There was no way they could get away by themselves without it looking romantic. They wouldn't be able to kiss and hug when their tents would all be on one campsite. Five days. _This was going to be torturous_.

* * *

Author's note: Derek did have a jealous streak whenever Casey dated anyone on the show, so this is how I pictured it. Do you think they'll be able to withstand being apart from each other?


	4. Risky Games

Derek unloaded the prince and discreetly watched as Casey tried setting up her tent. She kept doing it all wrong, and her face was red from the exertion. Casey was the smartest person he knew, yet when it came down to hands-on situations, she was clumsy and uncoordinated. He couldn't help but stare as she kept telling the tent to stop moving. Why was she so adorable? He wanted to go over and kiss her, tease her for her awful outdoor skills, and then help her. She looked over her shoulder, sensing his eyes on her. Her cheeks went pink and she lost her balance, falling directly on top of the tent with a loud thud. He smiled as she got up quickly, and looked around in shock, he put his head down to avoid making her feel more flustered.

Edwin walked past and laughed. "Casey, you really have no clue what you're doing, why don't you get Derek to help you?"

Casey shook her head stubbornly. "I don't need Derek for everything, I can do this." She didn't want to seem totally helpless, she wanted to impress Derek, not have him feel sorry for her.

Nora and George were laughing as they set up their tent and Marty kept running around, completely overjoyed at the thought of being able to sleep outside. Lizzie had set up her tent quickly and went over to see what Casey was doing.

"Casey, would you like my help?" She asked sweetly, watching Casey become increasingly agitated.

"I can do it, plus I don't want Derek to know I'm completely incompetent, the last thing I need is his teasing right now." Casey would have a hard time containing her reaction to his closeness and have that low voice teasing her, it was more than she could endure.

Lizzie smiled realizing Casey probably wanted to impress him. "What if I told you how to do it?"

Casey gave her a big grin. "Yes please, but try to look like you're doing something else."

Lizzie sat with her back to Casey and slowly started giving her directions. Casey followed her instructions and avoided looking at Derek's charming smile. She could feel his gaze burning her. She took a deep breath and slowly started putting her tent together. Lizzie was patient and at last, Casey managed to have her tent standing up.

She stood up and beamed, "I did it! Just call me Casey the Wild One," she said excitedly.

Derek was suddenly beside her inspecting her work. "You could never be a wild one, Case, but I'll give it to you, you really did it. I'm impressed," he said with a smile.

Lizzie looked over her shoulder and watched as Casey began shaking at his nearness. She looked at Edwin who was eating a banana. They wordlessly studied them. They were standing close to one another, and Casey avoided looking up at him, but he kept staring at her, his lips were tugged up into smile. His eyes went over her slowly and Casey started talking fast, and he just crossed his arms and grinned at her. There was a twinkle in his eyes. As if everything Casey said and did was precious.

Edwin raised an eyebrow, completely puzzled. He had never seen Derek look at anyone like that, and this was a guy who brought home dozens of girls in the past.

Suddenly Marty ran at Derek. "Smerek! Can you give me a piggy pack, pleaseee!" she begged, wrapping her arms around him.

He broke in a laugh. "Of course, Smarty." He lowered and she climbed on his back. He ran around the campsite with Marty laughing, telling him to run faster.

Casey couldn't help but sigh as she watched them play. Derek had always been a fantastic older brother to Marty and watching him play with her tugged at her heartstrings. He was so good with little kids, and her mind wandered to imagining Derek as a dad in the future, and her cheeks began to flame at the thought of creating a family with him. She only wanted one future, and that was with Derek beside her, but her mind started spinning. What if they break up at some point?

"Alright, kids," George said happily. "Let's go explore, shall we?"

"Let's create some happy memories together," Nora added, clapping her hands. "You better be prepared for all the photos I will take."

* * *

They walked through some trails, stopping every few moments to take photos. There were some incredible views as they hiked up higher altitudes. Casey was walking beside Lizzie, and Derek was walking with his brother behind them.

"So, Derek, seeing any cute girls lately?" Edwin asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Derek chuckled. "I may be, but that's not something you and I are going to discuss."

Edwin punched Derek's arm playfully. "Come on, bro. You have always been my hero," he eyed Derek. "You can get any girl you want; I want to be the sweet same legacy as you."

Derek smiled. "Ha, you wish. Legacies aren't made, they are born that way." He said jokingly but then his expression changed. "Here's something I will tell you, Edwin. Consider this, I don't know, brotherly advice. I may have seemed like I was living the life, but I didn't know what I was missing until I met….." Derek was looking at Casey in front of him, completely distracted.

Edwin prodded. "Met who? Are you saying the great Derek Venturi has fallen in love?"

Derek forced a laugh. "Why do you care? It's my private business, you know I am not one to talk about my feelings."

"Go on continue telling me this great advice, " Edwin poked him in the ribs. Brotherly moments with Derek didn't come very often, so he always appreciated any interaction.

"Well, remember how I used to say that a guy can't just be with one girl?" They had stopped for a moment as they came to a clearing, overlooking a beautiful lake. Edwin nodded.

"Well, I was faking it the entire time. You see I was always trying to fill a void because there was someone I couldn't have." Derek had stopped talking and he was studying Casey as she sat on a ledge and looked out over the horizon.

She seemed lost in her thoughts, and then her eyes slowly locked on to him, she smiled, and then suddenly blew him a kiss. Casey's eyes went wide with horror as she realized what she did, and Derek blushed, looking quickly at Edwin who saw it but pretended to look at the scenery in front of him. Derek took the opportunity to wink at her, he covered one side of his face, hiding from Edwin and blew her a kiss back. She beamed at him, her cheeks pinkening as she looked away quickly.

Edwin couldn't believe they let it slip so easily but played along anyway. "You're telling me there is a woman on this earth who didn't want you? I don't believe that, at all."

Derek smiled widely. "Oh, she wanted me, but she did play hard-to-get for years. In the end, she couldn't resist me."

Edwin rubbed his chin pensively. "Huh. That sounds like quite the mystery woman."

Derek turned to him and gave him a noogie. "My advice, Ed, is to not to follow in my footsteps trying to have as many girls as you can, I know I made it look glamorous, but buddy, I was miserable. I don't want to see you become a loser like I was, promise me you will give the whole lovey-dovey feelings a try?"

Edwin put his arms around Derek, giving him a hug. He was going to miss his older brother much more than he was willing to admit. "I guess if a legacy like you can, then I will follow in your steps."

On the way back to the campsite, Edwin pulled Lizzie aside. "He's totally in love with Casey, I almost got it out of him. I saw her blow him a kiss, and he reciprocated!"

Lizzie's eyes went huge. "Aw, that doesn't sound like Derek at all! Did he say he was in love?"

Edwin thought about it, "He didn't outright say it, but he implied he's never been happier than with this so-called mystery girl."

Lizzie clapped her hands. "Casey's eyes were glued on him. What do we do now?"

Edwin thought deeply. "We need to create a situation where they are forced to admit it to us. Maybe telling us would be a big step for them. I have a plan."

* * *

Back at the campsite, Nora and George cooked burgers and happily talked among themselves. Casey watched the fire in front of her, completely mesmerized. Derek sat down beside her.

"Hey," he said with a grin. "How's it going?"

Casey looked at him, she wanted to tell him she missed him. He was in front of her, yet he was so far out of reach, and it hurt. She looked down, fumbling with her fingers. "Great, I got bit by mosquitos and my ankles are sore."

"So much for you not complaining about anything," he laughed gently. "You really are not an outdoors girl."

"I'm trying to be, I mean it's beautiful out here. It's peaceful, but I draw the line with the bugs, and having to sleep on the ground." Casey turned to look at him. He was staring at her mouth.

"Once a princess, always a princess," he said distractedly.

His eyes moved to hers slowly. The darkness of his eyes held the sparks of the flames. He looked breathtaking, and he was completely unaware of it. Casey felt that pull, his magnetism was so strong that she felt her body lean in towards him. She looked at him longingly, and he was mirroring her exact emotions.

"Alright, everyone dinner is served!" George exclaimed.

Casey snapped back, taking a deep breath. She rubbed her temples with frustration. Derek got up quickly, obviously trying to drown the tension between them. He took three burgers and sat in a different spot.

The rest of the night crawled by, eventually, Derek had his guitar out and Nora and George begged Casey to sing some camp songs. She tried to avoid it, singing beside Derek was not the sort of distance they needed.

"Come on Casey, do it for me," Nora begged.

Casey looked at Derek and he shrugged. "Fine, but if we start singing and wolves start howling, I'm out."

Lizzie called out a song, "How about _Stand by Me_?"

Casey turned to Derek, and he strummed gently. Casey didn't know why Lizzie chose that song specifically, but it made her sad. She started singing softly, and the whole family joined her. It really was a sweet song, but every time she would sing the _stand by me_ part, her eyes would go to Derek. He was watching her intently.

Casey's voice rang through his ears. She looked so beautiful in the light of the fire; her skin caught the glow making her look ethereal. _Beautiful,_ he wanted to say out loud. Instead, when she finished, he laughed.

"Well that was the sappiest thing I've ever heard, please let's just tell scary stories," he said quickly.

They started roasting marshmallows, eating gooey smores, and everyone shared scary stories. George was having fun spooking them, completely animated. There was something sweet about all of them just sitting around the campfire, reflecting on the last few years. Casey thought about how much she had hated having to move in with the Venturi's, but even with Derek in the picture, she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. George made her mother happy, and that was worth protecting. Eventually, everyone started retreating.

"Derek, can you put out the fire if you're going to stay up?" George asked as he followed Nora to their tent, Derek nodded.

Edwin and Lizzie noticed Casey and Derek staring at each other. Lizzie knew they wanted to be alone even for a moment, so she turned to Edwin.

"Walk me to the washroom? I don't want to go by myself," she said with a hint of a smile. Edwin caught on and followed her.

"Liz, take a flashlight," Casey called after her.

Casey suddenly got up. "I should go, night Derek."

He was suddenly up behind her, and spun her around, pulling her into him. Her breath caught. "You really are going to go without giving me a goodnight kiss?" he said in a hushed whisper.

Casey looked up at him, he was looking at her intensely. How could she deny him? She couldn't look away from that face, and there was something so tempting about him beside the fire that stoked an incessant need within her. She quickly looked around her, not seeing Lizzie or Edwin close by.

He rubbed her back to soothe her. "Please, Casey."

He slowly lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her gently, afraid that he would lose control. She let go of a short breath, as she responded cautiously, but her body melted against him. She could finally breathe again, realizing how much she missed this. The tender kiss was so sweet, it hurt to stop. She pulled away, blushing.

"How are you doing?" He murmured as he pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear, the small touch sent chills down her back.

"I'm enjoying this trip, I just miss you," she said sadly. "You should probably let me go, Lizzie and Edwin will be back any moment now."

He stepped back, giving her a supportive grin. "Cheer up Case, we only have four more days."

"Well, that was spooky," Edwin said shuddering a bit.

Casey looked startled, "what was?"

"It felt like we were getting followed."

Lizzie laughed, "You are such a wimp, Edwin."

They made their way to their chairs and sat down. They had seen Derek holding Casey against him, and there really wasn't any other word he could use other than spooky. Not because it was frightening, but because of how right they looked together.

* * *

The next day everyone woke up to George making the worst pancakes ever, but they all ate it happily. They made plans to go swimming in the lake for the afternoon, and Derek was beyond nervous to have to be around Casey in a bathing suit. He hadn't seen much of her body, Casey had always retreated and got nervous. He did not want to push her in any way, but it's as if the universe was taunting him. How would he able to hide his reaction to her?

Derek walked with Casey on the way there, she had skirted around him all morning, and while he understood why, he just needed to be around her.

"We made it one day," he said quietly. "I wish you had visited me last night though," he said in a low voice.

Casey glanced at him sharply. "You know I couldn't, Derek, someone could have heard us if I went into your tent. I did want to though," she admitted looking ahead, making sure no one heard their whispers.

"Maybe you and I could try to sneak away at some point?" He gave her a charming smile, that dimple she loved was showing off. She wanted to kiss that spot on his cheek.

"I, uh don't think it's a good idea, also how?"

"I thought _Danger_ was your middle name, Casey," he said with a deep laugh, making her flush all over.

They made it to the lake, and Derek and Casey watched as everyone got in the water. Casey looked at him shyly and slowly started taking her top off and then her shorts. Derek tried to look away, but he could see her from the corner of his eye. She wore a bright pink bikini. Years of dancing had made Casey's body look incredible; he could feel a blush coming on. She could sense his eyes on her, and walked away from him trying to appear nonchalant, and got in the water slowly. He couldn't help himself, Casey looked drop-dead gorgeous, and the sight of her back and skin sent him spinning. _Damn it, Casey, you just had to pick the most enticing bathing suit you have._ He noticed Edwin looking his way, and he quickly averted his gaze. The last thing he wanted was for his family to find out about him and Casey just because he couldn't keep his eyes in check.

He eventually got in the water, and they all decided to play a game of volleyball. Casey was on the opposite team, but he had a clear view of her, and he was getting distracted with her jumping. His gaze was fixated and he was distraught when he noticed sweat beads appearing on the surface of her skin. Every single movement Casey made, caused him to lose focus. He had missed a lot of shots.

"Derek," George said with annoyance, "You live for volleyball, how on earth are the women beating us?"

"Uh, I don't know dad, must be those awful pancakes you made this morning, they made me sick," he said quickly.

"I can't believe Edwin is actually saving some," George said giving Edwin a high five.

Casey and Nora were suddenly laughing, the challenge was sizzling in Casey's eyes. "I can't believe we are just whooping the Venturi's mom; I could get used to this." She looked at Derek and flashed him a smile. He weakly smiled back. Casey's competitive nature was just another trait he found irresistible.

The women had beat the men, in a landslide, and Derek blamed it on Casey's distracting body. He was ever so glad that she wasn't the type of girl to just flaunt her body, or he would have lost his mind a long time ago. There were a couple of times before where she wore more revealing clothes, like the babe raider outfit. He had almost fainted at the sight of her, and he had to pretend he was revolted by her when that was far from the truth.

As if things weren't already tense for him, Casey decided to suntan! She was on her back on a towel, her arms over her head like some kind of goddess. She wore sunglasses and her dark hair was splayed out. He wanted her so badly, he was aching. _Are you kidding me, Casey, don't you know me at all? You must know I can't keep my eyes off you._ He decided to play with Marty, just to do anything to keep himself from going over to her.

Casey closed her eyes, loving the feel of the sun on her skin. That had been a very interesting game, she had noticed Derek's eyes on her the entire time. It was difficult not to fumble or feel flustered. It didn't help that Derek's shirtless body was on display for her to see, and he was toned. He was so attractive, it made her dizzy. She chewed on her bottom lip as wild thoughts clouded her mind, having Derek so close but not being able to do anything was making her crazy.

Eventually, after some time, they all started walking back. Casey slowed down at the back of the pack, and Derek was beside her once again. They walked past a grove of trees and he was dead quiet. She was about to ask him if he was okay when suddenly he grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the path and out of sight. Derek pushed her against a tree. He kissed her feverishly, his hands went to her hair. He couldn't handle it anymore, Casey had teased him beyond reason. She responded, moaning softly against his mouth as he suddenly lifted her, wrapping her legs around him, as he pressed her harder against the tree. His hands were cupping her bottom, and Casey was beet red, but she couldn't protest. She couldn't do anything, she wanted him just as intensely. Her blood was roaring in her ears at Derek's touch, his electrifying kisses, and his soft murmurs. His kisses had blotted out all thoughts. She could feel tingles shooting up everywhere his hands grazed. He kissed her neck, and she was breathless.

"Derek," she said unevenly, "They are going to wonder where we are, we should probably…." He cut her off, going back to kissing her mouth, he was past all logic.

Edwin and Lizzie looked behind them to find Casey and Derek missing. They knew they were probably together, and they didn't want their parents to look for them. They called out for them, their voices ricocheting through the air.

Derek stopped, breathing erratically. "Casey, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." He let go of her, and Casey looked starstruck.

"Don't be sorry, Der, that was…" She could barely breathe, "I wanted you too." She fixed her top, trying to stop trembling.

"You really thought I would be able to handle you walking around with that bikini?" He was blushing intensely, his eyes glassy.

Casey knew it would affect him, and deep down she wanted him to notice her despite her own worries over the family discovering them.

She sighed. "You aren't so perfect yourself, Derek. You had the audacity to walk around shirtless, you really thought I would be able to cover my reaction to you?"

He leaned in and kissed her one more time."Turns out Polly Preppy Pants has seductive charms," he winked at her, that smirk hovered over his lips. She blushed furiously. They managed to move away from each other and caught up with Lizzie and Edwin.

"Sorry guys," Casey said quickly. "I forgot my towel, and Derek was nice enough to walk me back to get it."

* * *

The rest of the night, the family played board games, and Nora created a scavenger hunt which lasted a couple of hours. Darkness fell around them, and Nora and George retired to their tent, both exhausted.

"Do you want to play truth or dare?" Edwin asked.

Casey looked at Edwin with a smile. "That would be fun!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "That's baby play. Plus, there's not much we could do in the dark."

"Aw come on, bro. I have the best dare for you, please!" Derek laughed and sat beside him.

Casey smiled seeing the exchange between them. "Come on, Derek. Are you scared?"

Derek's eyes twinkled at her teasing and he shook his head. "Fine, since Edwin has one already, I'll let him have the first go."

Edwin looked at Lizzie. "Alright, I was thinking about our chat earlier, and I realized who you were talking about." Derek's mouth hung open.

"Care to explain?" Casey asked as her gaze flicked between Derek and Edwin.

Derek looked at her with a startled expression and turned to his brother. "Um, speak quickly Edwin."

"You told me the girl you're interested in was playing hard to get. Well, I have figured out who that girl is," Edwin said with a smirk.

Derek tried to play it cool, and Casey let out a small gasp. Derek had talked about their relationship with Edwin! She wanted to run and hide, she was the worst liar, the stress of the situation would definitely get her to crack.

Edwin continued, as it was the first time he made Derek speechless. He always had something to say but Derek just stared at him, his eyes wide like saucers.

"I dare you to call Sally and tell her you still love her," Edwin said with a grin.

"What?" Derek sputtered. He looked directly at Casey, and she had a blank look in her eyes. "I don't even have her number anymore, Ed."

Edwin shrugged, "Well luckily for you, I do." He reached into his pocket and handed the number to him.

Casey was pale, looking down at her feet. "I am not playing this game, Edwin. I'm not just going to call her in the middle of the night."

Casey spoke up, peaking a view at Derek, who looked completely shaken up.

"Do it, Der. It's no big deal," she said with a small smile. If it was just for a dare, she would just have to pretend she wasn't dying inside.

Derek stared at the number in his hand. He couldn't do it, not with Casey just staring at him like that. "I quit," he said decisively.

Edwin was shocked. "Why, Derek I thought I was helping you? I want you to be happy."

He shook his head and looked directly at Casey. "I don't want to call Sally."

Edwin knew irritating Derek was the only way to get him to snap. "So, you will just opt out of a game, and also give up the great love of your life?"

Casey suddenly made a little sound, as if she was trying to breathe. Derek looked into those eyes. They were so expressive; and he saw everything she was feeling: she didn't want him to call Sally but she seemed resigned for the sake of a game. He knew how strong she was trying to be.

"She's not who I was talking about," Derek said quietly as he looked towards the flames.

"Yeah right, Sally was the only girl that you literally grew depressed over when she left. That's the girl you can't have. She was the love of your life," Edwin pressed on.

Derek suddenly stood up, feeling sick. "Edwin, will you just shut up?"

Casey buried her face in her arms; he couldn't tell if she was trying to avoid people seeing her reaction or if she was hiding tears. She thought about Sally and Derek, she always feared Sally was the love of his life too and having it in her face was too much to bear. Derek had been truly depressed when she left, and it shook her to the core to know he loved Sally enough to consider leaving her behind. He picked Sally over her for a moment, and even though they hadn't admitted their feelings for one another back then, deep down it hurt. Derek had always been her secret obsession, the one she had fought with just to have a reason to be near him. The one she couldn't help but talk about with everyone around her. Derek had always been the center of her orbit, and because he was Derek, she never truly worried over him staying with one girl for too long. Sally rattled that truth. She felt the tears streaming down her face as the warmth of the fire swirled around her, but she was so cold. She hated being an open book.

"Just call her, Derek. You can't fool us!" Edwin's voice broke through. "Casey, don't you think he should call her? I don't know why but Derek will usually listen to you."

Casey looked up slowly, her gaze downcast so they couldn't see her tears. "You should call her, it would be good for you to truly know if you have moved on," she said quietly, it was almost a whisper.

Derek just looked at her, it hurt him to see her look so defeated. "I don't need to call Sally to know how I feel, I don't love her anymore, I-"His voice broke, he wanted to tell her he loved her, only her but caught himself.

"I still don't believe it, admit it, Derek, Sally is and will always be the love of your life," Edwin berated.

Derek couldn't handle it anymore. He was shaking, and his mind went blank.

"Edwin, I don't love her. Sally isn't the love of my life," he said breathlessly, and the next thing he knew, he pulled up Casey by the hand and pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I am in love with Casey! Always have been, and always will be. She's the love of my life!"

Derek stood there shell shocked for a moment. Everything around them ceased to exist, Derek felt his heart beating in overdrive. He looked down at Casey, trying to form an apology, but nothing came out he was lost in the sea of her eyes. Casey was trembling against him. There was a roaring in her ears, Derek's words enveloped her. She had never heard anything more beautiful, and it came out of Derek. Casey looked at him with tears in her eyes. She smiled slowly, she could tell he was terrified and she wrapped her arms around him, letting him know she felt the same, he let out a sigh. Did he just tell everyone there he loved her? This had to be a dream.

Lizzie and Edwin stood up and started clapping excitedly. "Finally, you admit it!"

Derek broke out of the trance and gave Edwin a death glare. "You're telling me you did all this to get me to admit what you already suspected?"

Edwin nodded; he was brimming with pride. "You thought you could pull the wool over us, we are the most observant in the whole family. You two shouldn't have underestimated us." Derek was still glaring. "Come on Derek, I just wanted you to stop hiding, at least from us. We think this is awesome!"

Derek softened and pulled Casey closer to him. "Really?"

Lizzie looked at Casey who had a dreamlike expression on her face. "I wish you could have told me, I would have told you how great this is! I also would have said finally, I can't believe it took you guys this long to admit how you feel. It was so obvious."

Casey started crying. "I do love Derek, always have," she said with a soft sob. Casey looked at him, completely enamored.

Derek tipped her chin up. He never liked public display of affection, but he was overcome with emotion and love for her. And to know he didn't have to pull back was without a doubt the most freeing feeling. He kissed her.

"Bravo!" Edwin and Lizzie got up and starting dancing happily. Derek pulled back, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, Edwin. You finally pulled a prank worthy of the Venturi name," he said finally flashing Edwin a smile.

Casey finally let go of a deep breath and she rubbed Derek's back slowly as life returned to her body. Edwin laughed, thrilled over finally getting kudos from Derek.

"So, I'm interested," Lizzie said with curiosity. "When did both of you know you liked each other?"

Derek sat down on his chair and pulled Casey down to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, snuggling into her.

"I'll go first I guess," Derek said looking up at Casey. "I thought Casey was a babe the moment I saw her, but her personality made me crazy at the beginning because she had the nerve to challenged me, in my own house at that. I would say I liked her right away, but being the skilled liar that I am, suppressed it, even from myself. When Casey dated Sam I questioned my own motives for keeping them apart. I was literally wrestling with Sam for Casey, and he thought I was fighting him over the male code. Watching them date made me crazy. That's when I truly knew."

Casey's eyes bore into him, the intimacy was thick and threatening to spill over right in front of Edwin and Lizzie.

"How about you, Casey?" Lizzie asked, she looked at them and it just made so much sense, all of it.

She thought for a moment and looked down at him adoringly. "I thought Derek was shallow and just so infuriating. He drove me crazy from the beginning. I didn't realize I liked him though until we threw that first party. We were locked in the bathroom; we had just made a huge mess. And Derek and I had our first real talk, and I just remember thinking _who is this guy_? I liked him a lot, but since Derek liked to tease and play pranks, I took that as him not liking me, so I kept it buried deep down. I always cared though, even when I said untill I was blue in the face that I hated him. I may have been completely obsessed with him, but in denial."

Derek's smoldering eyes roamed to her face. "I only teased you because being nice would have made it impossible to resist you."

He ran his hand over her face softly. They were suddenly in their own world. Her breath caught in her throat. All she ever wanted was right in front of her, Derek was her boyfriend, the love of her life, and she couldn't help but blush.

"Um, okay, this is our cue to leave, Liz," Edwin said awkwardly. Lizzie smiled, and they walked away from the love birds.

Casey and Derek were lost in the moment, completely unaware of anything happening around them. Casey closed the space between them, and kissed him. They were one step closer to being free, so close.

* * *

Author's note: There is one more chapter left, but I would love to know if you are enjoying this enough for me to delve deeper into the University years? Please let me know :)


	5. Nervezilla

Author's note: Wow, I cannot begin to describe how much it meant to hear from so many readers. I don't know at this point if I will continue into a separate segment, but I have decided to take my time with the end, so this is an added chapter. The next post will be the final of this segment for sure. Your feedback was so encouraging, please let me know what you thought of this chapter, as the feedback received on the last chapter inspired me to keep going.😊

* * *

Casey stared out the window, reflecting on the last few days of camping. It was a trip she would never forget. After Derek told Lizzie and Edwin the truth, there was a new unspoken connection between them. She still felt the aftershock of his words, she was the love of his life! It seemed too good to be true, but it happened. The next few days they managed to sneak away with Lizzie and Edwin's help. Derek was so thankful they helped cover for them that he ended up paying them each $100. They were both so shocked. Derek was notorious for taking money, not giving, but it was clear his relationship with Casey had softened his egotistical tendencies.

Derek's velvety voice broke through her thoughts. "Do you think I made it too obvious I have a thing for you?"

Casey thought about how he managed to find a reason to always be around her after that night, and a tender smile went over her mouth. "Maybe, but I also kept melting like a puddle whenever you looked at me, so we are both guilty."

Derek laughed, and as Casey's hand grazed his thigh he tightened his hold on the steering wheel. "Yeah, it was fun to make you blush, I had no idea just looking at you had that effect on you. It's a power I didn't know I had, but you can bet I will take advantage of it from now on. "

Casey watched him as he drove, he looked frazzled since she took any opportunity to touch him, but he also looked so content. Derek had that grin on his face for days and it made her feel giddy realizing she was the reason. He glanced at her sharply as her hand continued making little circle motions on his leg.

"You really are something else, Casey, you just enjoy torturing me don't you?" He teased and looked over at her to see her blushing.

Her phone suddenly buzzed, breaking her out of the moment. She took her phone out and stared at the name, Truman.

_Casey, I talked to Emily. Your new boyfriend is Derek, I am sure of it. Please tell me, I promise I won't tell a soul but I need closure._

Casey felt her heartbeat accelerate, did he tell Emily his suspicions? Derek noticed her sudden stillness.

"Case, what's wrong?" He reached over and took her hand.

"Um, Truman suspects you're my boyfriend," she said after a moment of silence, keeping her eyes glued on her phone. "He also spoke to Emily, do you think they figured it all out? I feel awful for keeping it from Emily."

Derek let out an exasperated sigh. "Truman is like a dog with a bone, he can't just let it go. You don't owe him an explanation, Casey. I also wouldn't trust him, if his male ego is bruised he might want to cause you pain. Do you really want this to get out before we have a chance to tell our parents?"

Casey shrugged. "You really think he'd do that?"

He glanced at her, and despite how annoyed he was with Truman he smiled a little, Casey always saw the good in everyone.

"I'll leave it up to you," he said sweetly. At that point, if Truman told the world, he would be doing him a favor. He was tired of pretending he didn't love Casey, especially after that trip, there really was no going back anymore.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers softly, but it was enough for Casey to be distraught.

* * *

Her mind went to that moment. They found a trail that led to a cove. Derek kissed her and immediately everything got heated and tormenting. Their newfound emotional intimacy had caused every moment with him to feel precious, urgent, and the desire to be with him was overwhelming. She let her guard down, they crossed lines that they had only flirted with before, but she couldn't help it. That tempting mouth had seduced all her senses, and they shared moments that to reminisce caused her to blush uncontrollably.

Casey never thought she could want someone that intensely. He was bringing out feelings that she had once muted for her own sake. The truth was that she had thought about it before, many times. Derek always caused her to feel like she was one moment away from jumping him. All those fights were full of tension. There had always been an unnamed surge between them. Underneath the keener surface, she burned with longing. She had always wanted Derek in every way possible.

At that moment though, she was afraid for many reasons, and her mind was her biggest enemy. He was oh so persuasive though, his mouth, his hands, his gentle voice in her ear was enough to make her dissolve. He was fire, and she couldn't escape it. His words kept replaying in her mind like her favorite song, he said she was the love of his life! She felt layers of clothes peeling away and her hesitation vanished. All that existed was Derek. Just as she was about to give in to the moment, the rain came down, washing away that possibility. She was trembling as he walked her back to the campsite, and he kept checking to make sure if she was okay, clearly worried he crossed a line she didn't want, but she held his hand.

"That was incredible. Another reason to complain about being in the wild is that mother nature doesn't care if you are in the middle of something." She gave him a smirk which caused him to laugh and relax. That question lingered over them for the rest of the trip.

* * *

When the car had finally stopped in the driveway, Derek turned to her and to her surprise leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back, leaning back in his seat. He was looking at her as if he had x-ray vision, sensing what she was thinking about. Could he have been thinking about that as well? He smiled at her slowly. She let out a muffled sigh, he clearly had no idea what his gaze was capable of inciting.

"Meet me tonight," he said, at last, getting out of the car.

Casey hadn't even set one foot on the ground when she heard Emily calling her over. She glanced anxiously at Derek and he just nudged her.

"If Emily knows, don't stress. Remember, just breathe. This will all be over soon."

She managed to smile at him and took a deep breath. This was Emily, surely she would understand, right?

Emily gave her a small smile but then motioned for her to follow. She made it all the way to her room, and she could feel the tornado in the pit of her stomach. Casey plastered a smile as Emily sat on her bed and was looking at her.

"How was your trip?" She asked softly, "For someone who hates camping as you do, you sure are glowing."

Casey shrugged slightly. "It turned out to be the best trip of my life, I never truly gave it a chance before." She looked down and placed her hands on her lap, studying her fingers intently. She could feel Emily staring at her, and felt the guilt washing over her.

"Truman was here," Emily said at last, with a tone of annoyance. "He wanted to know why you broke up with him so suddenly, and told me something that absolutely shocked me."

Casey mustered all the strength she had and looked at her friend. "He told you Derek kicked him out?"

Emily nodded, her face was blank and it was making her sick. "Not only did Derek kick him out, he told Truman your new boyfriend would kick his ass. Care to explain why you didn't tell me you were dating someone? I thought we were close, Casey. How could you keep such a juicy tidbit from me?"

Casey let out a breath as she realized Emily hadn't made the connection Derek was her boyfriend. "Emily, I wanted to tell you right away, I just couldn't at the time. I didn't know if you'd understand it."

Emily smiled supportively."Casey we have been through a lot over the last few years, you know I care about you and I wouldn't judge you. The only scenario that would make me sad is if you were dating Sheldon, I have come to realize I miss him."

Casey's eyes went round, and she gasped. "You still love Sheldon?" Emily nodded shyly.

"Did something happen?" She was so excited, mostly because Sheldon made Emily ridiculously happy at one point.

Emily laughed and shook her head, "Nice try, Casey. You first."

Casey felt a little blush covering her cheeks. "I am dating someone, and he's the last person you would expect."

Emily poked her in the ribs. "Last?" She paused, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. "Is it Tinker?"

Casey shook her head, and stood up, pacing around. She could feel herself growing faint, and closed her eyes, her voice coming out choppy. "I'm dating Derek."

Silence.

There was silence for so long that Casey thought maybe Emily had vanished. "No way," Emily finally said, completely shocked. "You and Derek?"

Casey nodded, unable to look at her. She remembered Derek's words and breathed in deeply. "We have liked each other for years, but we were both in denial. We couldn't admit to it because we're step-siblings, but we both have stopped running from it. I am sorry, Emily. I know you loved him, and it's why I couldn't say anything sooner."

Casey braved to look at her, Emily looked completely amazed, and suddenly got up and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Now that you tell me, it all makes sense. Just to be clear, I don't think I ever loved Derek, I was just completely infatuated with him. When we dated it wasn't long before I realized that maybe we weren't meant to be."

Suddenly Emily yelped with excitement clapping her hands. "There's just something so right about you two, the goody-good, and the bad boy living under the same house and falling in love, talk about a swoon-worthy love story!"

Casey blushed and finally laughed. "I was terrified of how I felt for him, and I thought he hated me. Turns out his jokes and teasing was his way to keep himself from getting too close."

Emily couldn't help but grin."Oh come on Casey, now that you tell me, it was so obvious he was attracted to you. How was I so blind? He literally would go out of his way to torment you. He always talked about you. He seemed to be constantly involved in everything you did. He asked me out just to annoy you back when you were with Sam. He got jealous when you dressed like a punk to get Trevor to ask you out. I saw that look in his eyes, yet it didn't register until now. I made notes about everyone in the school, and somehow I missed the most important relationship. Derek Venturi, the most sought after guy in the school fell in love with the one girl he couldn't have. So romantic," she gushed, "Tell me everything, this instant Casey!"

Casey hugged Emily, she could feel her heart racing, and she was so thankful for Emily's friendship. The next hour she went through all the details of how Derek found the dream diary, his epic date, how they would sneak around the house, and their camping trip. By the end of it, Emily was so awestruck and she was squealing with excitement.

"It all seems like a movie. Derek is clearly the one for you, he always has been. I'm sorry if me dating him hurt you, I truly had no idea. You are the worst liar I know, yet you kept this secret so well."

Casey felt so relieved she could cry, "I didn't hide it as well as you may think, I was always talking about him. And I always thought if I couldn't have Derek, then you being with him would be the best for him. I am truly sorry for breaking the girl code."

Emily shook her head adamantly. "Thank you for saying that, but I will be fine. Sheldon got accepted to the same university as me, and he wants to get back together. I love him. I wanted Derek but with Sheldon, I discovered true love, it came out of nowhere. I am glad I gave him a chance because now I just can't picture my life without that dorky goofball."

Casey thought about their relationship and how different they were, but she had come to realize that opposites really do attract. They hugged for some time, and with a quick goodbye, she returned to her house with a smile permanently on her lips.

* * *

Derek crept through the hallway that night and opened the door to Casey's room. He didn't expect the scene in front of him. Casey had a chalkboard out, and she had jotted out different scenarios. She was staring at the board studiously, muttering to herself.

"Casey, only you would give yourself homework after graduating," Derek teased as he went closer to read the words.

_**Classy Dinner** _

_**Make a** **cute** **presentation** **with** **PowerPoint** **slides**_

_**Run** **away and leave** **a** **detailed** **letter**._

"What is all this?"

Casey looked at him shyly and shrugged. "I thought we could plan out the best way to tell our parents."

Derek chuckled. Casey wanting to do a full out presentation shouldn't have been shocking, but he still found it so endearing. Casey was simply adorable.

He looked at the last point, figured it was a joke, and laughed loudly."You want to leave a letter and run, should we live underground?"

He quickly regretted laughing. She looked at him wide-eyed and murmured, "You're right that is ridiculous."

He watched as she nervously moved around him, and erased the suggestion, tripping slightly.

"Nervezilla, I am only joking," he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck softly. "You need to relax a little, I didn't mean to laugh at your ideas, you're just so damn cute sometimes."

She smiled at the new nickname despite how nervous she was and felt the tension leave her. She was instantly aware of his scent, and the feel of his body nestling into her back.

"I didn't truly think running away was an option, but that is the state of my mind right now. You are right I may be a little nervous," she stuttered as she felt the hot waft of his breath against her neck. "I just want that part to be perfect, as I know their reaction will be anything but perfect."

"How do you want to go about it? I will follow your lead, princess," he said smiling into her neck. "Let's plan."

Casey turned around in his arms and beamed at him, "Really?" he nodded, giving her one of his heart-stopping smirks.

"Okay, this is only a suggestion feel free to add your ideas, Der," she said seriously.

Derek couldn't help but laugh as she got a look of determination come over her face. He knew she was about to go into organization mode. There was a time when her tendencies would drive him up the wall, but now it was one of the main traits that attracted him to her so strongly. She always managed to get to any goal she wanted. She went to her laptop and tied her hair back, an action that seemed to say she was about to get things done and started typing her thoughts.

"This is what I was thinking, I can type up our dialogue and put them on cue cards so if we feel lost we have something to look at. We also should set up the atmosphere, I am thinking I can cook a special dinner, and we will sit down for an elegant meal, and we can just tell them. We need to come from a place of understanding, they will probably not like it, but if they see just how much this means to us, maybe they'll come around eventually."

Derek crossed his arms and grinned at her, Casey's need to have a secure plan fascinated him. It was different than how he would handle things, his plan was just to say it. She caught him looking at her and blushed.

"I know I am not being very fun right now, but please try to understand Derek. This relationship means so much to me, and having cue cards makes me feel like I have something certain to rely on. Please, Derek, I promise I will do anything to help you feel comfortable as well since this is about us finally standing up for what we feel."

Derek flashed her a smile, making her weak."How could I say no to that? I could use more of that keener focus in my life, I just think there are times when no matter how well prepared you are, it'll never be exactly how you want it to be. Just keep that in mind, and I will follow along. Don't be surprised if I throw in a joke or two to break the ice."

She felt a wave of affection hit her, it was a relief that she could be herself and he just loved her for exactly who she was. Being with Derek was so easy despite their differences. She needed his carefree perspective to break through her stormy mind.

The next couple of hours they floated ideas together. Casey typed notes on her computer and printed them off and glued them on cue cards. Derek spent most of that time going over Casey's dialogue and gave suggestions so it wasn't too formal and helped bring it down to a normal conversation.

After some time Derek leaned back on Casey's bed and his eyes roamed over her charmingly. She stopped fidgeting with the cue cards as she felt the pull of his hypnotizing gaze.

"You win the crown for most prepared, perhaps in the entire world. Take a break and maybe study me. I can't believe I'm actually jealous of your cue cards." His dark eyes were bright, he nibbled on his lower lip gently, drawing her attention to his mouth.

Casey looked visibly shaken up by his flirty attempt. He stretched out his hand, motioning for her to give him the cards. She gave them to him reluctantly. He threw them over his head, landing disarrayed behind him on the bed. He pulled her to him, bringing her to sit on his lap.

"Derek, you are so in trouble now," she whined. "I spent hours making sure I had them in the proper order."

He laughed twirling a strand of hair in his finger. "Are you going to send me to detention?"

She nodded, defiance sweeping over her face. "I'm afraid so, Derek. Your attention span needs work, but I guess I could let you off on a warning with a condition."

He smirked at her. "Give me your best, Mcdonald."

She gently brushed her fingers against his cheek. "Kiss me, and maybe I'll forgive you. If not I will make sure to triple the amount of work you have to do for this plan, including cooking."

Derek gave her a shocked expression. "You wouldn't do something so evil as to get me to cook. What have I done to deserve that? But I guess I'll pick the least of the two," his voice swirled around her, and she could feel her body hum to life as he kissed her. She dimly wondered if his kisses would ever stop making her feel so disoriented. She was completely at his mercy.

He pulled back, and she sighed softly. Her heart was racing, as she repositioned so she was straddling his lap, and blushed as his breath caught.

He managed to smile and said in a low voice, "I thought this was supposed to teach me a lesson, not make me want to continue messing with you."

Her smile faded, she could have never imagined falling so helplessly for him. "Please never stop messing with me, Derek. I need your games, your jokes, I need every aspect of you in my life. You challenge me to think outside my comfort zone." She reached to trace a finger along his jaw, and he closed his eyes.

Casey looked at him, at that face. She loved that little smile at the corner of his mouth. He was so attractive, even with dark circles under his eyes she was entranced by his features. She couldn't help saying the following, it came out before she could reason.

"You also happen to be the sexiest guy I have ever met, and I don't think you realize the effect you have on me." Derek's eyes shot open, opaqueness covered the intensity of his gaze.

Somehow she couldn't stop though, she needed him to know. "You dismantle me completely, and I'm left feeling like I can't breathe like at any moment I will just lose control and give you everything. "

Derek swallowed, feeling heat go through him, causing his cheeks to turn red. He couldn't find any words to say, she rendered him speechless.

"Der, I can't stop thinking about what could have happened had it not been for the rain. We were moments away from…." She stopped and looked away. "I just want to talk about it though before it happens."

Derek nodded and at last managed to stammer, "Talking would work best if you weren't straddling me, I can hardly think right now, Space-Case."

She blushed and moved off him, sitting beside him. He ran a hand through his hair, and let out a strangled breath.

"Case, I would be lying if I said I didn't think about it, like all the time. You are so hot, I mean how could I not, I don't think you realize how much I want you. I had to survive through years of holding back. Now you are my girlfriend, and of course, I want to. I just don't want you to feel rushed into anything, but believe me, when you are ready my door will be wide open," he said giving her a seductive smile.

Casey felt lightheaded and slapped his shoulder. "Derek! You looking at me like that doesn't help." She felt flutters in the pit of her stomach, he laughed, but there was nothing funny to her about the situation. She took a deep breath, trying not to faint from embarrassment. "I haven't done that before…have you?"

His eyes went wide and she immediately stood up. "Never mind. That was a stupid question, what was I thinking? Of course, you have, I mean look at you how could anyone not want to do that with you." She wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

She felt him get up and he put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. He wasn't laughing, he looked at her seriously, her mind froze.

"Case," he murmured, "It's not a stupid question." He looked down for a moment and took a deep breath. "The truth is that while I dated a lot of girls, it never got to that point with anyone. I mean think about it, I'm sure if that had happened at any point you would have heard that spread throughout the school in a second, and by me since it would have bumped up my reputation. Everyone expected that from me, but I never did. It's not to say I was completely innocent."

He met her eyes and she looked at him with such sweetness it robbed him of thoughts. "I did a lot of stupid things Case. I was a serial dater and played with emotions most of the time, but I wasn't so far gone as to use them for that. I knew I wouldn't last long with any of them."

She smiled at him, taking his hands in hers. "I was right then, deep down you are a good guy Derek."

His grin blazed. "Deep, deep, deep down." He laughed remembering his conversation with Nora when he admitted to caring for Casey deep down. He kissed her cheek softly and continued. "Plus, I was a little busy thinking about you. Everyone else was mostly a distraction."

Casey felt a tremor go through her in response to his words. "I can understand going after others for distraction, I did that too. Why were we so stupid to keep this quiet so long?"

Derek thought about it, "I think for me, I just knew it couldn't be something just for fun, it would have to be a serious commitment. You know how much of a baby I was with that before. I needed the time to mature."

She kissed his nose, relieved that he was open with her. "You were worth the wait then. Just, one other thing, Der."

He nudged her to continue. "I am scared. it's a line that there truly is no coming back from. Our situation is so unique and if we broke up at any point, we would have to deal with the consequences and I would have to see you all the time. It's not like we can just avoid seeing each other, we are a family, and if I got to know you that way it would be impossible for me to go back to see you as my step-brother. I already can't handle the thought of us not working out."

He wasn't surprised that worried her, she was after all a romantic. He cupped her face and smiled down at her."I don't know what the future will bring, but I am all in. You know that."

She nodded timidly, "I know, I just can't seem to make my mind stop. Ever. It would hurt too much to lose you."

He kissed her softly, holding her tightly against him. "I won't let you go that easily."

They hugged for a long time, and at last whispered, "Again, Case, no pressure to rush anything. You are worth the wait."

* * *

Casey made plans for the dinner to be on Saturday. She gave Nora and George formal invitations for a black-tie event in celebration of a new beginning. They were both so excited, and Nora had spent days glowing over being able to dress up and not have to do any of the work for a nice evening. The night before, Casey had gone through several break downs, and everyone in the house was annoyed by how uptight and overly bossy she had been. Derek's mean streak had returned as well, a manifestation of his own stress.

That last night Derek held on to Casey as she burst into tears. She was afraid of being forced to break up, and he reassured her he wouldn't allow that to happen. They lay beside one another, holding on to each other as if it was their last night together. They kissed, cuddled, and talked until he fell asleep beside her.

When he woke up, she was already awake and rummaging through her clothes. She was flustered as she held different dresses against herself and looked at her reflection. She caught his gaze in the mirror and stopped.

"Morning," she said slowly, trying to form a smile. "Sorry I woke you up with the noise, it's only 5 am, go back to sleep. I am just trying to pick the right dress."

He stretched and got out of the bed, giving her an amused smile. "Case, how could I go back to sleep when I know you're over here moving around like a tornado?"

"Today's the day, Derek. Today we tell our parents, and I just can't breathe." She steadied herself against the wall, feeling sickness consume her, and watched as Derek moved closer to her.

He looked at all the dresses she had out and pointed to a lilac dress. "I know nothing about girl fashion, but that dress makes your eyes look beautiful," he said softly putting his arm around her and glanced down at her. She was chewing on her bottom lip and let out a shaky laugh.

"You are more than prepared Casey. You have memorized all your key points, you marinated the chicken overnight, you have the dress, and all we have to do is cook and sit down. Even if we mess up the dinner, who are we kidding? We are trying to impress George and your mom, it's not like they are chefs."

She loved how patient Derek was, and how much time he spent into bringing her down from her delirious states. He always seemed to focus on the dinner aspect, not the part that made both of them want to throw up, and she appreciated it.

"Thank you, Derek, you are incredible. How did I get so lucky?" She kissed his cheek softly.

"I know I am," he winked, "You must be pretty incredible yourself to get my attention," he teased, causing her to laugh. His jokes alleviated her mood instantly.

The rest of the day went on like lighting. Casey told her mom to wait in the basement until they were called up. They were both intrigued and excited about the evening to come. Casey set up the table, choosing blue linen, candles, and put out the best china. Derek cleaned the living room and started making some martinis. He convinced Casey to have booze on the table to help everyone relax, and after some persuasive kisses, she gave in.

He put on some music and watched Casey lighting the candles. She had curled her hair, and pinned half of it up into a low bun. The dress made her features vivid, and although she was serious and fixated on the tasks, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was breathtaking. She made her way to the kitchen and together they prepared the meal. Derek was in charge of the salad, and somehow he managed to cut the tip of his thumb. Although Casey was frazzled, she stopped to make sure he was okay, and after kissing his thumb and bandaging him up tightly, she instructed him not to lose momentum.

She checked on the chicken repeatedly, mumbling to herself that it was taking too long. Derek took the opportunity while the food was cooking, to pull her into a dance. He figured it was a good way to distract her from what was to come. They danced slowly, and he could feel Casey's uneven breathing against his neck. He rubbed her back slowly, and she sighed as she pressed in closer to him. He really went all out on his appearance. Derek actually gelled his hair, he looked so elegant and mature. He wore a black tuxedo and a red bowtie. He looked so enticing and sexy, and although he had protested against the bowtie claiming he didn't want to look like a geek, he gave in after Casey said it made him look irresistible. This was the moment they had been waiting for weeks, yet they felt no rush to end their dance. This could be their last peaceful moment for all they knew. Casey surrendered to the calm movements and wanted nothing more than to capture the moment forever. When the oven beeped, everything around them seemed to move at once.

Derek looked down at her, at his Casey, and took a moment to take in the sight of her fighting against her fear, she looked fierce. "Are you ready?" He asked at last.

She took a measured breath and nodded, putting a hand to his face. "It's you and me taking on the world, now. In a couple of hours, we won't be step-siblings anymore. We will be Casey and Derek, the wimpiest tag team ever, and ready or not, here we come," she said with a laugh.

He grinned widely, the brightness of it causing her heart to slow down. "Yes we really are the wimpiest, and I wouldn't change one thing about us." He sealed that statement with a kiss and confidently stated, "Let's do this."


	6. The Picture

The Picture

Author's Note: This Chapter was split up so I could rewrite the ending with a lot more romance. :) Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Nervous energy clung around the table as Casey and Derek moved around their parents with a smile they both didn't feel. Nora and George seemed delighted by the surprise of having a formal celebration together, completely oblivious to the bomb they were about to receive. Casey put down several dishes in front of them, and Derek brought the drinks.

"Drink up old man," Derek said as he handed George his martini. "I want you to be as happy as possible." He went around the table and sat in front of them. He glanced at Casey giving her the signal to sit down and she fluttered around like a nervous bird, taking a seat beside him.

George laughed. "Who are you calling old man? Back in my day, I could hold my liquor fairly well, and sure there were some incredible parties that to think back I was-"

Nora gave him an alert look. "George, let's not encourage heavy drinking please," she said sternly.

Derek could suddenly see into the future. Was that what he and Casey would be like someday? Would he be the embarrassing father talking about his golden days and Casey the one always rolling her eyes at his laid back style? He smiled at the thought, yes that was exactly what he wanted. That thought alone was all he needed to take a deep breath, and pray that the next couple hours would go well for Casey's sake.

The following hour was filled with idle chit chat as they dived into conversing about the summer they had. Derek was making jokes about the camping trip and teased George for his atrocious cooking. The sound of clinking glass and plates being passed around sounded like a bang in Casey's ears, every little sound made her jump in her skin.

Derek smiled as he felt Casey reach for his hand under the table. He could tell from that simple touch she was nervous, so he softly caressed her thumb. She released a deep breath.

Nora smiled brightly at her. "Casey, this dinner is amazing, what did we do to deserve such an occasion? You outdid yourself, sweetheart."

Casey suddenly pulled out her cue cards from under her seat and looked at the words, but they were all blurred together. All she saw was incoherent sentences. She searched her mind for the words they rehearsed, but couldn't find them. Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Derek and I wanted to thank you for putting up with our craziness all these years. I'm sure that was difficult for you. We really appreciate you both." Casey glanced at Derek shyly, and he nodded in agreement. "Also, don't thank me mom, believe it or not, Derek helped plan this. He even made the salad if you can believe it."

George laughed, shooting an amused look at his son. "Derek planned and cut up food? Surely you guys are buttering us up for something," he joked. "He never cooks, but yet again we have noticed a change in you Derek."

Casey glanced down at her cards and soon enough she realized she didn't need them, and threw them on the ground. Derek noticed and he just stared in amazement, she was so unpredictable all the time. She spent so much time on those cards, but her throwing them was a reminder of her strength. She had used them as a crutch, and he felt an overwhelming need to kiss her. She turned and flashed him a smile, and he was stunned. She nudged him, bringing his attention back to his dad.

Derek leaned back and smirked, "Have you now? What have you noticed?"

George leaned forward. "Derek we are so impressed with how you turned this year around with your studies. I always knew you were only lazy, you're a lot like me at your age."

Nora giggled supportively. "You really have surprised me, Derek. I am so proud to be your step-mother."

Casey smiled taking in Derek's little blush, he hardly ever got any praise. "Uh thank you, both," he said with a grin. "If I were you though I'd hold off on praises since I'm sure in a little while you will take that back."

Casey nudged him in the ribs, clearly, he had gone off-script. He apologized under his breath.

Nora grinned, "That could never happen, but now you have me curious. Also, we are both so proud of you for overcoming your differences, we had hoped one day you would be able to accept the situation."

Derek gave Casey a what now look, they had rehearsed the plan but her throwing the cards changed everything. She stood up and seeing Derek's supportive smile was all she needed.

"Mom, George," she said softly twiddling her napkin. "There's a reason everything changed between Derek and me, and it has been life-changing."

Nora and George exchanged a confused look. Derek quickly stood up beside Casey and leaned into her. She appreciated his stability, it was like receiving a lifeline.

"Casey, tell us what's going on." Nora was holding in her breath as she noticed Casey fidgeting nervously.

Casey looked at Derek and they shared a brief silent conversation, and Derek spoke up. "There was a reason why we were always fighting, the truth is that we both didn't ever want to accept one another as family."

George laughed sarcastically, chewing loudly."Yeah, you made that painfully clear. We always figured it was because you were both strong-willed and were forced to share your territory. I know the change for you two was the most significant."

Nora laughed nervously. "So are we celebrating you and Derek turning a new leaf and finally getting along?"

Casey could feel a volatile sensation flood her, but strangely she was no longer afraid. She looked at Derek, standing there like a fantasy. He looked so attractive, and if her parents weren't sitting right there she would have pushed him down on that table and kiss him breathless. His gaze was locked on to her. He smiled in a way that made her swoon, he looked ready. He gave her a little nod, and to her surprise reached for her hand, so self-assured and certain.

Nora and George stared at their entwined hands, silence lingered through the air.

" I guess you can say we are celebrating something, but probably not what you think. Derek and I never got along as siblings because we never saw each other that way, we….." She closed her eyes as she boldly said, "We fell in love."

A fork fell on the ground, clanking loudly on the floor. George's mouth gaped open and Nora leaned back on her chair, she was pale and her eyes darted back and forth between them. Casey felt lightheaded, but she felt Derek wrapping his arm around her, keeping her still. He knew he had to say something, anything, the icy temperature around him was too intense.

"I know it's a little shocking, but surely you must have known on some level. I mean Casey was obsessed with me, not that I can blame her, " he laughed nervously. "She talked about me all the time. And I was always finding ways to annoy her. We both fought against this, but in the end, we just couldn't keep it buried any longer. We know this is complicated, but we both have never felt more certain."

George was the first to speak, he rubbed his temples. "I need to go lie down," he got up quickly and went downstairs, slamming the door behind him. Suddenly they all heard him screaming, probably into a pillow by the sounds of it.

Casey stared at her mother pleadingly, she could feel the tears tumbling down her cheek. Nora stood up robotically, "This can't be." she said breathlessly, "This can't be happening, I can't do this Casey, I'm sorry." She ran down the stairs leaving them alone.

Derek reached for Casey immediately."Case, we knew they would react this way, although I'll be honest my dad screaming wasn't something I expected. Let's face it though, he's never been cool. It's a lot for them to process, it'll be okay."

Casey was shaking entirely against him, but his voice soothed her completely. She felt relieved to have the truth out there, but the fear of how they would process their relationship was too much to bear. "Let's hope you're right, Der, otherwise we might have to give that runaway plan some real thought."

Derek knew if he showed his anxiousness it would be worst, so he laughed into her hair. "Should I go get your chalkboard? I promise I won't laugh this time."

Casey shook her head, "No, I need to face this head-on. You are worth it." She felt him lead her to the couch and he turned to her and kissed her softly, again surprised by her courage. Would Casey ever stop surprising him? They held on to each other, taking a deep breath. It would be okay, it had to be okay, they both wouldn't accept an alternate.

* * *

Nora and George sat on their bed, they both had been eerily quiet for too long. Nora sat with a permanent look of shock and all George could do was rub her back. After the shock began subsiding, Nora paced back and forth in front of the bed.

"How could we have missed this? I always thought I knew my children perfectly, and yet my most predictable daughter tells me the most unexpected news. She's dating her step-brother, not only that but she's in love with him! How did this happen?"

George sank down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. "I am as lost and surprised as you, but we should have stopped to ponder why they changed so drastically this summer. It was too miraculous and we looked right past it."

Nora could feel tears stinging her eyes as she pondered the situation. Different memories bombarded her, making the truth so glaringly obvious. "One time where I should have clued in was when Casey had her appendicitis surgery. All she talked about was Derek going into the surgery, and he was the first thing she talked about when she woke up. Derek has always been in every part of her thoughts. I should have known. Should we encourage them to call it off?"

George exhaled sharply. "I am still shocked, and despite my screeching, doesn't it make sense on some level? Casey the keener and Derek the slacker, they are complete opposites sort of like us. There were so many times I would notice their love/hate relationship. They would get along one day, and be at each other's throats the next. Derek pretty much treated her like a little boy teasing a girl they liked, how could I have missed the oldest trick in the book?"

"What will people think of them though? They will be called horrendous names and teased. Some might even say they are in an incestuous relationship." Nora felt sick to her stomach at the thought of them being bullied.

George stood up and rubbed his chin. "Objectively there's nothing we can do to truly stop it. They are going away for University. They will be out of our sight and even if we forbid it, come on, they will want to do it even more. "

George looked so sexy when he went all lawyer mode and Nora couldn't help but smile, "Go on, make the case for them."

George very rarely got to impress Nora with his lawyer skills, but this was the perfect way to look at it from a different perspective. "Casey and Derek met when they were 15, by all standards they were not introduced in childhood. They met in their teens when hormones are already going crazy. Let's face it, two attractive teenagers in one house, it's not so easy to see someone as a sibling right off the bat. Let's compare them with Lizzie and Edwin, they have a more normal relationship because they met when they were younger."

Nora nodded slowly, he was right. The truth is that they weren't even given much time to truly get to know each other before they announced their engagement. If they had figured it out sooner would she have called her engagement off? Had Casey realized she liked Derek then and pushed it aside for her? The thought made her stomach hurl.

"What else?" She asked softly.

"I never adopted her, so legally she's not my daughter in any way. Them getting together while may look weird socially, is not legally wrong. They don't share genetics, they don't even share the same last name. Casey insisted on keeping her father's last name." George seemed proud that he made such a strong case for them being a couple but there was a nag in Nora's mind that would not go away.

"While everything you said makes sense, I am just having a hard time processing it. It's really not an ideal situation for anyone to be in, and I mean…..she's dating Derek, and I hate to say it George, but he's not the long commitment sort of guy, what if they break up? We will have to deal with their emotional baggage and that could hurt our family."

George nodded, feeling conflicted. "I know what you mean, but I saw that look in his eyes, Nora. You said it yourself Derek has come a long way and matured, maybe Casey had something to do with his change this year. At this point even if we don't like it, we have no choice but to wait and see what happens, and face things as they come. It's their risk, and you know Casey has probably gone through the pros and cons in her head, she's the most careful person that could ever be so she must be fairly certain. It's not our place to decide if it's worth the risk or not."

Nora knew he was right, but she couldn't help but fear that it would damage their family structure. She looked at George at last and steadied herself against the wall. "They do make a cute couple, but I am telling you right now, this is not something I want. If I had the choice, I would do everything to keep them apart, but I have built a trusting relationship with Casey all these years. I would hate to lose that just because I feel so uncomfortable right now."

George took her hand in his, "I also feel very conflicted, but maybe that will change with time."

Nora suddenly had a thought and went to her camera. She looked through all the photos and stopped at a particular one. Casey and Derek were talking, they were both smiling at each other as they sat by the fire. There was something so sweet about the way they were looking at each other. It made Nora's heart flutter. It was the look on Casey's face that pulled the rug from under her feet. Casey was an anxious individual, always had been, yet she looked so at peace. Her features were so soft, and in her eyes, Nora saw complete love, trust, and admiration for Derek. She felt tears emerge from her eyes, how could something so inconvenient look so right? She showed George the photo and heard him hitch a breath. Nora went to her computer and downloaded the photo, and printed it off. They silently looked at each other for some time. They knew things would never be the same again.

They marched upstairs to find Casey and Derek sitting on the couch. She was lying beside him, her head on his chest. He was softly rubbing her back and whispering into her ear. Casey had been crying by the look on her face. They looked so in love, it made them both pause to take in the scene in front of them. Casey sat up as soon as she saw their parents, and rubbed the tears off quickly.

"Hi," she said softly sitting up rigidly. Derek took her hand and watched them, waiting for them to speak.

Nora went on to tell them everything they talked about downstairs. The more they talked, the more Casey seemed to relax, was she crazy or were they trying to make a case for them being together not keep them apart?

Nora looked at Derek, who was smiling. "None of this is ideal, okay, but we understand it couldn't have been easy for both of you to feel this way and have to keep it inside for so long. I'm just worried of you two breaking up and what consequences that would bring."

Derek nodded, and while he was usually always one to crack a joke, he looked at his parents seriously.

"I understand your concern, but I promise I have thought this through. Now that I have Casey, there is no way I will let her go. In three years how I felt never changed, in fact the more I fought against it, the more I wanted her. This wasn't just me being fixated on what I couldn't have, believe me, it would have been much easier to have been neutral to Casey, but I completely fell for her. I know I have a questionable history, but I swear I've never felt for anybody the way I feel about Casey. I am all in." He glanced at Casey who was looking at him through teary eyes. She rubbed her thumb over his hand.

Casey loved Derek more than she ever could think possible. He really surprised her, the determination he portrayed made her weak in the knees. She turned to her mother, and noticed Nora was crying too. George was simply smiling, giving her the nod of approval, which Casey appreciated so much.

"I love Derek," she managed to say, trying to ignore the thundering of her heartbeat. "I am all in too. He's the love of my life and no matter what happens here, that truth won't ever change and there's nothing you can do to truly separate us. You could excommunicate us, and while that would hurt us beyond describing, it would hurt more to live without him." She willed herself to look at her mother as steadily as possible, and Nora saw that strength emanating from inside her soul and sighed deeply.

George gave Nora a nod, and she pulled out the picture from behind her back. She approached them timidly and handed them the picture. Casey and Derek stared at the bonfire picture. Derek remembered exactly what they had been talking about and he smiled. He was teasing her over burning all her marshmallows, and he gave one of his to her. If that wasn't love, then what was?

Casey looked up at her mother. Hope emerged in her eyes as she waited.

"It may take us time to get used to this, it may actually take a lifetime. But this," she pointed at the photo, pausing to smile at Derek and Casey, "is worth trying to understand."

* * *

That week had been awkward around the house. Although George and Nora said they would try to understand, they still managed to duck and cover whenever they saw them together. Derek kept telling Casey that they couldn't force their process, it was after all a lot to digest. He was generally in a good mood until George had the "talk" with him. He expressed that Nora would feel much better if he promised not to sleep over in any way, and to have the door of his bedroom open whenever Casey was there. And to his horror, they set a curfew! Casey had also been a little bit annoyed by those rules, but she understood on some level.

Casey stared as Derek drove she couldn't help but breathe in dreamily. He had been so sweet to her all week despite the restrictions, and it was nice to just cuddle on the couch without worry or to hold hands without having to hide. She missed their late-night talks and kisses, but the night before he had left roses on her pillow. Derek was finally allowed to pull romantic gestures and he was doing it without complaining, and she loved him for that. When Derek pulled up, he turned to her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Casey called Paul and begged for one more session, she was willing to pay out of pocket. It was an important milestone, Paul had been essential to her, and it seemed fitting to have one more session before moving. Paul sat behind his desk, and looked up from his coffee to see Casey come in with a bright smile, she happily hung her bag up and pranced towards the chair in front of him.

"Casey, I was so thrilled when I got your call, what brings you in today?" Paul smiled as she sat in front of him, she had the largest smile he'd ever seen.

"Paul, you were always such an important part of my high school experience, and there are some new developments that have changed my life forever. And I need to tell you about it, you are the only person I know that would let me just talk without judgment."

Paul nodded and smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth. "That is my job description, and I am glad you found a safe place. I'm all ears, what's new?"

Casey felt like she was exploding with excitement. The more people found out about her and Derek the happier she felt. "Paul, I'm sure this won't surprise you, but this visit isn't about me. It's about Derek."

Paul hid an amused smirk as he nodded, "Ah, of course. Must keep the tradition alive, I suppose. What has your step-brother done now and why are you so happy about it?"

Casey felt giddiness take over. "For starters, Derek is no longer my step-brother."

Paul gasped and leaned back in his chair, his dark eyes round with surprise. "Did your parents get divorced? If so I must question why you would take such delight in that, I mean I know Derek was your nuisance, but surely you can't feel so happy over your mother's marriage ending?"

Casey's smile disappeared and shook her head adamantly. "Oh no, that is absolutely not it. I am still in a merged family, one of the best things that ever happened to me. Except now Derek is my boyfriend."

Paul spat out his coffee, spraying Casey in the face. Casey just laughed taking in Paul's shocked expression. He quickly tried to recover from the shock and cleaned up his desk hurridly. After the shock wore off, he laid back and laughed.

Casey looked at him with bewilderment as he gasped for air. "I'm not laughing at you Casey, I swear. It's just I always had my suspicion about you two, but it's something else to realize I was completely right. "

"Wait, so you knew this entire time we had feelings for each other?" She couldn't believe it! "Let me tell you, my parents were completely floored by our reveal, how did you know?"

Paul lifted an eyebrow, sipping at his coffee as if he'd cracked a case. "Oh, years of observation and reading body language classes. You were always talking about him. You were worried about him. You got jealous whenever he dated anyone, he seemed to be very significant in your life, and not just in a family way. Congratulations, Casey. I'm sure it won't be easy to navigate the relationship, but in my professional opinion, I think you two are the real deal. You balance each other out, you give his life more structure and direction, and he gives you a push to get out of your head and out of your comfort zone."

Casey's jaw slacked open in stunned surprise. "Here I was thinking you would have been surprised, but instead I'm the one surprised. How come you never mentioned what you saw?"

He shrugged apologetically, "That was the sort of thing you needed to figure out yourself, in your timing. You were clearly in denial, which was so understandable. Me giving you the answers might have scared you if it had been revealed too early for you."

Casey was once again filled with so much appreciation for Paul. He had been a voice of reason throughout the last years, and he had been so important to her. Knowing he knew the truth about Derek was so special.

"So, tell me everything," he tried to sound neutral, but he seemed just as excited about their relationship. It felt so freeing to tell him everything. She went on to tell him her concerns that while their parents stepped aside, that it would take time for them to truly feel comfortable. She told him her stress over the thought of ever breaking up with Derek, and before she knew it the hour had finished.

Paul's last statement to her was truly eye-opening. "Some of the best love stories don't become the best by having everything easy. Those stories have pain attached to them, experiences, trials, surprises, and of course a true connection. You and Derek will be okay, you just have to be open to the journey being different than what you ever planned, and I know that's hard for you Casey. I do know that you are so strong, and I believe you will accomplish anything you set your mind to. I have no doubt in my mind that your relationship with Derek will be no different. Just enjoy the process, enjoy the moments you have with him, and breathe along the way. Life is too short to live trying to make everyone else happy."

Casey was crying the entire time he gave her that statement, it gave her a renewed sense of longing for a life with Derek. She wanted everything with him. She couldn't wait for the next chapter and for the first time there was no real anxiety.

"Thank you for everything Paul. I will never forget you," she wept, and he just smiled fondly at her.

"It has truly been an honor to get to know you. I feel with everything you told me I have closure. I thought about you and Derek more than I would like to admit. Go celebrate your relationship, you owe it to yourselves to love freely. Know that if you ever need me, you can call at any time." They shared brief eye contact, letting the sweet goodbye linger in the air.

Derek didn't expect to see her weeping. He got out of the car immediately, "Case? Don't tell me Paul made you feel bad about our relationship or I swear I will march right in there-" She kissed him, silencing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible. He normally would have just given in, but he was too surprised and pulled back.

"Are you okay?"

Casey nodded, wiping her eyes. "Never been better. I love you so much Derek, and every step we take to show our commitment just makes it all so real."

Derek took a moment to marvel at her. Casey told him everything they discussed and he couldn't help but smile. Paul was one sneaky but very smart guy. He definitely knew what was up from the start, remembering the few conversations he had with him.

"Derek, I have had my first wild idea," she said mysteriously as they sat in the car.

"Oh really? I've waited for this moment for so long, please don't joke with me. You know I have a weakness for wild Casey," he leaned in, watching her with anticipation. He gave her one of his heart-shattering smiles. It was impossible to think with him looking at her like that.

She reached over and gently grazed his cheek. The confidence she felt was radiating all through her body. "Let's throw a party."

Derek was stunned, she looked completely serious. "You want to throw a party, are you sick?"

She nodded proudly, the excitement sparkling in her eyes. "Yes. We'll invite everyone. Your friends, my friends, whoever wants to come. I'm done keeping you a secret. I want to be your girlfriend publicly. "

Just when Derek didn't think Casey could surprise him more, she did. Whatever Paul said to her must have given her a new boldness and passion for their relationship and he was completely speechless.

"What do you say? You know how to throw a mean party, please Der." As the silence lingered she started feeling maybe he wasn't ready for that step.

He smiled and leaned over her seat, pulling her into a heated kiss. His hands went through her hair, he never wanted her more. He sighed a simple "Yes". She responded with her own blistering passion. Casey pushed the seat back, and she fell on top of him and kissed him more urgently.

He stopped for a moment. "Casey Mcdonald kissing me in broad daylight with potential witnesses walking by, I gotta say I could get used to this wildness. Please, go on," he instructed. She laughed, and grabbed a fistful of his shaggy hair and returned to kissing him.


	7. Sweet Beginning

Sweet Beginning

Author's Note: The ending was rewritten since I decided I wanted more romance in the last chapter. Most of the chapter is the same as before, just the added love ;) Thanks so much for the loyal following on this story. I am overwhelmed by all the lovely comments :) Hope you liked the addition <3 A Sequel is in the works, will be writing these two in University soon under the title Dream Journey: Seasons Change. It will mostly be fluff, these two are meant to be but I wanted to write them in different life stages. It is indeed the Dream Journey :)

* * *

The day of the party arrived. Casey invited Emily to help her get ready, she was filled with excitement but also some anxiousness. It was hard to tell how people would respond to their announcement. Nora had come in to check on her, and it was the first time they really talked since the reveal. Nora expressed worry that she may not be able to handle it if people reacted brashly, but Casey didn't care anymore. No one should have to keep the person they loved a secret. She always wanted the safe route, but that route would have left her miserable. Derek was worth any tangent to her perfect plan. She looked back in the mirror assessing the final look, yes she was ready. Derek was no longer her step-brother, and it was time to celebrate that.

Emily knocked on Derek's door. "Alright, go pick up your date. She's ready and you know how she is. There has to be some formal romantic gesture on your behalf, so she expects you to pick her up. Even if you do live down the hall."

Derek pretended to be annoyed, "Leave it to Casey to turn a party into a homecoming event."

Emily pushed him towards the hall. "You knew what she was like and dated her anyway, now go."

Derek smiled victoriously. "Oh yeah, I knew. Somehow she still wore me down."

He waited for Casey as she opened the door. She was so sexy, she had a shorter haircut that rested just at her shoulders and her hair was a coppery blonde color. She wore a red halter top and a black skirt. Preppy Casey was gone, she definitely went with the wild theme, and he couldn't help but stare like an idiot.

"Wow," he said with an approving smile, "Pretty sure every guy will be jealous you are mine."

She reached for him, he looked simply amazing. "And every girl will be jealous that the Derek Venturi is permanently off the market." His bright smile stopped her heart. She reached up and kissed him, she wanted to pull him in and shut the door. They pulled out of the moment as they heard someone clear their throat.

Lizzie interrupted. "Okay, lovebirds people are starting to arrive, save the kissy-face for later, please I beg you."

They laughed, taking a deep breath together. "Are you ready to be my boyfriend Derek?"

He took her hand, nodding decisively, "Oh yea, about time."

The music roared over the sound system, and the crowd that showed up was numerous. Derek hung out with Ralph and Sam, keeping an eye on Casey the entire time. She stood with Emily and formally welcomed everyone that came through the door. He laughed under his breath, Casey was taking the role of hostess seriously. Their eyes locked periodically and she would blush and look away. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right there and then. It was a surprising thought since he always hated public display of attention, but it was different with her. When did he turn into a romantic sap?

"So, when will you do it?" Emily whispered in her ear. She waved a hand over her face as she noticed Casey was distracted. Her eyes were glued on Derek, he was simply mesmerizing. He moved around with such confidence, it was a challenge to contain the desire to hold him.

Casey snapped out of the trance, shrugging nervously. "Derek told me to leave it to him. Look at him, Em, he looks so cool and collected and I feel like I'm being so obvious."

Emily gave her a supportive squeeze. "I'm sure he's just waiting for the right moment. He does look super confident, but what did you expect it's Derek."

She pouted. "Yeah, but he has hardly looked over my way, what if he changed his mind?"

Emily snickered and whispered, "You are so blind Casey, he's been gawking at you the entire time. You're just nervous which is so understandable."

Kendra approached them suddenly, giving them a sultry smile. "I heard this party was your idea Casey. I gotta give it you girl, didn't see it coming from you, but I'm truly impressed." She looked over at Derek, clearly checking him out. "Emily I'm sorry to hear you and Derek broke up. Would you mind if I tried to hook up with him one more time before we go our separate ways? He's looking so fine."

Casey didn't even think and grabbed Kendra by the arm, "Don't even think about it, he's taken Kendra."

Kendra gave her a sassy smile, "Oh come on it's not like Derek is the one girl kind of guy, I just want one kiss. I can see Emily getting upset over it, but you're a little intense Casey."

Emily quickly intercepted. "Kendra I've heard he's with someone else, and he's serious. Just look elsewhere, there's plenty of hot guys here."

Kendra was looking at Derek longingly, "Yeah, but no one comes close to him, damn he's so hot."

Casey was glaring hard, and Emily had to nudge her to get her to calm down. If she was jealous of other girls' interest in Derek before, now it was completely different. She wasn't able to form another word since a loud commotion broke everyone's attention. A banging noise came from the door and Derek opened it to find Truman drunk as could be, standing there.

He pushed past Derek, strutting around, and went directly to Casey. Derek quickly grabbed him by the arm to stop him, but Truman laughed loudly. "You really didn't think to invite me? You clearly didn't want me making a scene."

Casey moved towards him immediately. "Truman, what are you doing here? Please leave," she said as quietly as possible. Truman looked at her up and down.

"Looking a little trashy, Case," he blurted out, "I can only imagine why."

Derek was seeing red, not only was Truman disturbing the night, but he was also insulting Casey. He couldn't allow that, not for one more moment, and grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Casey. "Truman, she dumped you weeks ago, get over it. Time for you to get lost," he muttered under his breath.

Truman elbowed Derek, springing free and stood on top of the couch. "Everybody," he slurred, "A surprising turn of events, but Casey and Derek are dating. Yes, you heard me correctly, they are together. She left me for him," he laughed loudly pointing at them accusingly.

Silence punctured the air. Casey stared in disbelief, the shock of being exposed by him made her tremble. Derek went directly to Casey, putting his arm around her securely. As people noticed Derek and Casey hugging, they all started talking loudly at once.

"Ew, disgusting!"

"This is ridiculous, Derek could have anyone he wanted and that's who he chose?"

"Clearly they need to be checked by psychiatrists."

And then there were other responses that were positive. They tried to focus on those, but it was a whirlwind of reactions and they couldn't get a word in.

"They are actually so cute!"

"Wow, makes so much sense, Derek was always annoying her!"

Kendra pushed aside her surprise. "They totally wanted each other for years, everything makes so much sense, let them be."

Truman was making his way to Derek and Casey when suddenly George and Nora appeared. George gently led Truman away from the party and called a cab. He waited outside with him until the cab arrived, Truman was clearly in no state to wander around by himself. When George returned, he saw everyone freaking out over the news and saw Derek and Casey, frozen in place. Geoge couldn't handle that sight and loudly banged on a table.

"Everyone, quiet down this instant!" He bellowed. As the noise faded he went over by Casey and Derek and stood next to them. "So what if Casey and Derek are dating? The only people that could really say something against this is us since we are the affected ones and I'm here to say that Nora and I fully support them."

Derek and Casey looked at George with shock, he was publicly defending them! That made Derek suddenly wake up from the shock. He reached for Casey's hand and noticed everyone was silent. Casey was furious that Truman had waltzed in and ruined the plan, but it didn't matter anyway. She would stand beside Derek through thick and thin.

Derek glanced at Casey, she was white as a sheet. He couldn't take seeing her so upset. "Look, I'm sorry this all came out so suddenly, and by Truman of all people," Derek managed to say. "I want you all to shut up for one moment and listen to what I have to say. If you feel the need to leave, I will happily open the door for you afterward, but nobody moves until I'm done." Casey's heart was racing watching Derek make a stand, his determination made every part of her weak, he was so damn attractive. Not a single soul moved.

"I wouldn't be where I am today without Casey, and man am I ever glad I can finally stand up in front of everyone and show her off. Isn't she gorgeous?" He said with an infectious grin, "And that's right guys, she's my girlfriend and I don't care if any of you have a problem with this, because honestly, I could care less. Casey Mcdonald, this beautiful, sexy as hell keener is _my_ girlfriend. I am telling you all right now, if anyone as so much as insults her in any way, you will have to deal with me. She's all any guy could hope for, I am the lucky one here." He paused and gave Casey a smile, "I love you, can't wait for the next adventure with you."

Casey positively melted, she was levitating from the emotion. He loved her enough to put his reputation on the line, and she just wanted to scream her excitement but was simultaneously speechless. Derek's gaze captivated her, she wanted to treasure his words forever. A fire suddenly consumed her from the inside out and felt her strength return. She managed to find her voice.

"I also don't care what all of you think of me. It's not like I was ever cool in the first place. I spent most of my high school days trying to fit in, and I don't want to fit in if it means having to stay quiet. I love Derek, this goofy, sexy, charming guy right here is my boyfriend. Truman tried to steal the moment, but no one can steal how I feel. I know this seems unconventional, but we don't care anymore. We stayed quiet for too long. I just can't help but dance, sing, and shout it, I love Derek Venturi!" She grinned widely, doing a little dance around him. He smiled at Casey's endearing performance, laughing quietly. She looked at Kendra, and cracked a smile as she slid an arm around Derek. "And Kendra, you can go take a hike, because Derek is mine."

Kendra laughed, breaking the ice. "I can see that now, noted. And everyone else should cool their jets, you two are adorable together."

There was divisive mumbling among the group, and some people left, uttering their confusion with how they felt about the relationship. Everyone else stayed, going for more food and turning back to their friends as if nothing happened.

Sam and Ralph came forward staring at Derek in disbelief. Ralph smiled broadly, "Dude, that is so rock and roll! Can't believe you never mentioned it, you know we would have been cool right?"

Derek laughed, "Yeah, I just didn't want to say anything until Casey was ready."

Sam gave him a strong handshake and bump."This explains so many things, the male code incident comes to mind. Congrats Derek, Casey is pretty cool and I'm glad you won. You two make more sense than we ever did."

"Thanks, buddy, means a lot." Ralph opened his arms widely, coming at Derek.

"Come on, a bro hug is in order," Ralph pleaded. Derek rolled his eyes, giving in to a rare moment of male bonding.

Nora suddenly interrupted. She lifted her glass, "For those that stayed, I just wanted to make a toast. Casey and Derek, while we were completely surprised by your relationship, George and I are also equally so proud of you. We love you, and we only wish you the best on the next chapter. To Casey and Derek!"

Casey and Derek stood there in complete surprise, as their parents, siblings, and friends started applauding. It was all so overwhelming. Emily shouted from the crowd, "Kiss her, Derek!"

Derek smirked and pulled Casey towards him. "You don't have to tell me twice," he looked down at her, she looked insanely beautiful. Her blue eyes were brilliant with pure love. Casey couldn't contain it, she jumped into his arms and they kissed fiercely. At last, Casey had gotten the romantic happily ever she wanted, and she melted in his arms. Although the night was far from perfect, she reveled in the moment. For once, Casey didn't mind the chaos, being free to love Derek was perfection.

* * *

Casey crept through the hall, everything in her needed to see Derek. After that kiss he gave her during the party, she had become a puddle of a person. Derek Venturi turned out to be the most romantic guy ever, and she still needed to pinch herself to make sure he was really her boyfriend. Derek did not leave her side for one moment, he held her hand all night, kissed her several times, and by the end of the night, she was swimming with all the emotions. He clearly had no idea the effect he had on her. She wanted him with an intensity that made her blush, and the thoughts that bombarded her head were so far from her usual goody-good thoughts. She wanted Derek, and it had been a challenge to keep herself from jumping him from across the room. Derek only had to smile at her, and she swooned helplessly. He was her boyfriend, and the more people said it around her, the more she couldn't help but want her boyfriend in every way possible.

Casey stared at his door for a moment and breathed in staggeringly. She was breaking the rules, but she had gone downstairs to make sure no one was awake. Everything in her was telling her to do the sensible thing and wait, but her heart was brimming with love for him. She looked down at her outfit. She wore a black, short silk robe that she had bought with Emily a few days back. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Derek was on his side sleeping lightly. The need for him spread through her in higher volts, and she slowly slipped in beside him. She nuzzled him, and kissed his neck, his ear, his cheek, and rubbed up and down his back swiftly.

Derek groaned softly and turned to look at her, “Spacey,” he said charmingly, “You are such a daredevil, you are the breaking rules?”

Casey felt a lump in her throat, she needed to be strong and say what she wanted but the words were stuck in her mouth. She looked at him, breathing softly and unsteadily, “I’m surprised you are actually following them for once.”

Derek smirked, but he reached for her hand as he detected something unusual in her demeanor. “Are you okay?”

Casey shook her head slowly, “I’m not okay.”

Derek pulled her in immediately, hugging her tightly. “What is it? After the day we had, I thought you would be happy.”

Casey smiled and she kissed him. “You have no idea how happy you make me, that’s the problem….you see all day I’ve wanted,” Derek’s eyebrows arched up in confusion, and she felt the blush spread through her. “You told me your door would always be wide open, please tell me you meant that. I am so in love with you, and I…..want to be with you.” She could hardly maintain the eye contact, she was scrambling on the spot.

Derek’s smile could have lit up the entire universe, he chuckled softly. And obviously he wouldn’t let pass a moment to make her more uncomfortable.

“You are with me", he pulled her in and kissed her shoulder softly. “You’re going to have to be more specific,” he teased.

Casey was already trembling in his arms. “Derek, please don’t make me say it,” she breathed as he softly moved over the robe and kissed her collarbone.

“I can go first if you want,” he murmured. “I need you to say it so I’m sure that’s what you’re asking for, your words made my imagination run wild, I can’t just assume something like this, I need to hear it.”

Casey blushed even more, “I want you to…..” she stuttered. “After the night we had, the most romantic evening of my life, it only seems logical that we take the next step. I want to spend the night with you, and not withhold from anything, Is that clear enough?” She said with a nervous laugh.

Derek’s eyes could have pulverized her in the spot. “I think that might have been the nerdiest way to say it, so prim and proper, and so you. And I’ve never been more attracted to you than just now.” He pulled her in and in soft hush he whispered, “By the way, there won’t be anything logical about what happens next, I’ll make sure of it. I will make sure you’re not thinking at all. Just let me love you and I will make sure you don’t regret a moment with me, but you need to let go and trust me. Do you think you could do that Case?”

Casey could feel every inch of her burning with desire, he wanted to take care of her, and she was helpless in his arms. “I will try,” she said almost inaudibly, “But you are crazy if you think I’m going to just lie there and not love you the way I’ve been dying to for years.”

Derek chuckled in her ear, “As always so competitive,” he kissed the rim of her ear very slowly. “You can love me all you want, I’m never going to refuse that. I just want to make sure you understand that there will be nothing logical in what will happen. There will be lust, love, seduction among other things, but no logic. Alright?”

Casey was sure everything in her had ceased to exist, Derek’s words swirled around her like a hypnotic trance. She nodded and said hoarsely, “No logic, only love.”

Derek didn’t hesitate another moment before pinning her on his bed, and in a voice so thick with lust and heady obsession he said, “Are you sure?”

Casey nearly cried with desperation, “Yes, I'm so sure Derek. I’m so in love with you, and I've wanted you all night. You are my prince charming, and after the perfect evening, I just want to be your Cinderella.”

Derek laughed softly, casting soft shadows in his eyes. “You’ve been my Cinderella since the very first day I saw you. And I love you, I just want to make sure you have the romantic night you deserve.”

Casey felt the tears tug at her eyes, he was just the most amazing boyfriend. “I want you to have the night you deserve too, I want to make you smile, make you blush, and make you mindlessly crazy,” she said with emotion. “Derek, I want to make love to you,” she said at last. The words didn’t seem so ugly or tacky, they spilled out of her mouth in an urgent plea.

Her words made him weak and faint. “I want to make love to you too,” he said in a raspy breath, as he looked down at her.

There were no more words to be said, she looked at with him adoration. Her eyes were softened, glinting with excitement, but also nervousness. Her hands went up and around his waist and the pull of her gaze made him finally move, and he kissed her. She tasted so sweet, so perfect, and he groaned as he deepened the kiss. Casey had made him mindlessly crazy since the very start, in every way possible, but the way she made him feel now was incomparable. She achieved her goal of making him mindlessly crazy just by being herself. Casey was driving him mad with desire, and it had been a challenge to keep his hands off her all day, and now there she was, offering her entire heart, body and soul, and he just lost himself in the kiss. Her hands threaded through his hair as she responded with unbridled passion. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but he wanted to savor every moment with her. He kissed down her neck, softly licking along her throat until she was moaning softly. He wanted to save every sound she made, and he went on to explore her collarbone, and softly untied the silk robe. It fell away from her, and to his surprise, she wasn’t wearing anything else. Derek blushed deeply.

“Casey, my god,” he murmured, “You really came in here with a plan didn’t you?” He was entranced by her.

She only nodded, “That’s how sure I was,” she said shyly, but she looked away, embarrassed by his roaming eyes. He noticed and tilted her chin up. He looked at her with a mixture of sweetness, but it was layered with an intense desire.

“You are the most beautiful girl in the entire world,” he said in a gravelly voice. “Please don’t be nervous,” he softly traced her neck with his fingertip. She finally locked eyes with him. “So damn beautiful,” he whispered.

Casey was trembling and a smile curved her lips. She reached for him and went for the hem of his shirt. She helped him pull it off, and was insistent on helping with the rest of his clothes until there was nothing in the way. Casey looked at him with vivid hunger, taking in his chest, the hardened plane of his shoulder, the strength of his arms. She couldn’t help but marvel, Derek was simply gorgeous.

“You are majestic,” Casey said at last, and then she blushed, “Oh my gosh why am I such a dork why can’t I say normal words like hot or sexy?” she rambled but Derek was already pushing her back. His laughter made the queasiness subside.

“It’s so you, so I’ll take it,” he murmured with a huge smile on his face, and the passion-filled kisses resumed.

Nothing else seemed to matter around them, and they went on to explore each other without haste, without any real burden. They were free, they didn’t have to hide from the world and now they didn’t have to hide from each other. The night spiraled with inquisitive kisses, laughing, and they made love tenderly, and lovingly, but somewhere throughout the night, it turned into something so deeply carnal, so intense and they lost themselves to the moment. Logic was nowhere to be found, only a passionate love was finally set free.

Casey looked up at Derek, she couldn’t even put into words everything she felt. He hugged her, and they stayed that way for a long time, catching their breath. Derek made her feel beautiful and desired, and so loved. He looked at her with such pure love that it made her weak all over again.

“I love you,” he said at last. “You made my dreams come true,” he kissed her forehead, her nose, and kissed her softly.

Casey beamed at him. “I love you, Derek, I cannot wait for the rest of our story to happen. However, if we want to see another day, I better go. I am a daredevil, but a respectful one.”

Derek did not want to let her go, but she was right. They couldn’t stay together without news of them sleeping over spreading like wildfire. “Just one more week, and there will be no escaping me ever again.”

Casey got up and tied her robe up. She looked at him tenderly, “Deal. I will be visiting though,” she winked.

Derek just let out a relieved chuckle, “Thank god, I don’t know if I could go a week without you. You are my daredevil and Cinderella all in one beautiful package,” he said as he walked her to his door. She looked at him with sweet adoration and they lingered at the door. He kissed her one more time, “Could a guy ask for anything better than that?”

* * *

One week went by quickly. Derek took Casey out on a date every single night, as he wanted to make sure she felt like a real girlfriend. He took her to the park, took her out for dinner, he even went to the art museum with her. They went on a picnic by the lake, and they had spent most of the time just kissing. They drove around talking about all the adventures they would have, and at night they continued to seek each other out for nights of passion. Derek had been so sweet to Casey, attentive, and if there was such thing as a perfect week, Derek had managed to create that for her.

Somehow though, they ended up on their last day with the family, sitting for breakfast. They had gone through so much in the past three years, and the sweet reminder of memories sunk in. The familiar chatter around them only stoked a sense of realization. Life would never be the same again. As Casey looked around the table she saw her parents laughing at a joke Edwin had made. Marty was making a castle out of her pancakes, and Lizzie as always bringing up the important issues. Everything seemed so normal, yet it wasn't. They were a couple sharing the same family now. Her eyes went back to Derek, he was laughing and teasing Edwin. Derek would stop every so often to smile at her, and like always, he stole her breath away. Derek had always been a happy-go-lucky person, but those dark eyes were now vivid and luminous. Casey felt an intense desire to pull him away from the table and kiss him all over as she realized she was the reason for his happiness. The intensity between them was at a new height ever since the party, it was a challenge to keep herself looking cool and collected, but as she looked at him over the table, she gulped anxiously as burning thoughts flooded her mind. Derek was finally hers in every single way, and she felt deliriously happy.

Edwin piped up after eating the last of his eggs. "I think we should do one last roast challenge, but this time it will be a roast for both Casey and Derek."

Derek turned to him and gave him a high-five. "I have nothing left to teach you."

Family roasts were the way the said goodbye in the past, so it seemed fitting. It was a way to make sure there was laughter and no tears, but Casey was sure she was going to weep at some point. They all headed to the couch, and they made Derek and Casey sit down. He leaned over and whispered, "Are you scared Case?"

She was petrified. "Yes, who knows what kind of truths they've been hiding from us." Derek laughed in her ear and slung his arm around her. It was odd being able to touch her without holding back.

George was the first one, he gave Edwin the cue to turn on the music. "Derek and Casey, let's just say I am now ready for retirement, you two made grey hairs appear within the first hour of being in the same house. My poor ears died a long time ago, but now they are recovering from the shock. Thank goodness that phase is over, but now I have to walk around with my eyes closed so I don't run into the smooching. It's time to accept there will always be a part of me that is damaged."

Derek laughed loudly and Casey couldn't help but blush as she giggled.

Nora stood up and did a little dance. "Casey and Derek, there were days where I would walk around the house with headphones. It didn't take long before realizing it didn't help because watching you fight on mute was just as annoying. Gotta give it you Derek, you had some guts going up against Casey, but now I see you put yourself in that position on purpose. Only a crazy person would want to provoke Casey's worst side and love it. That makes me realize that if you loved Casey at her worst, then I know you will love her at her best. You two are the definition of crazy, but we love you."

Casey laughed thinking she made a good point, Derek did love her at her worst. She felt confidence sweep over her. "Mom, we'll never stop driving each other crazy, just now it's a different form of crazy."

Derek couldn't believe she said that out loud, he choked on his water as she lazily grazed his thigh. Casey gave him a blistering smile, and he couldn't say anything except laugh away his surprise.

Edwin laughed, "Can't believe Derek is blushing, finally I have something to tease him about!" Edwin put a hand to his heart and glanced at Casey. " On another note, rest in peace Casey. You have officially taken over the role of having to deal with the problem child for life. I am now stating on behalf of everyone that we have a no return policy."

Derek gave him a mocking glare, but Edwin just sat back and laughed. "Oh, you will pay for that, Ed."

Edwin got up and challenged him, "Counting on it. Was hoping for one last noogie."

Derek got off the couch and reached for him, giving him a noogie he'd never forget, while everyone cheered. It was their way of saying goodbye without it being too intense, and Derek appreciated that.

Lizzie was next. "You two reminded me of Tom and Jerry, always fighting and trying to kill each other, but underneath you loved the game. Turns out you were only in love, and now you have ruined my favorite tv show. Thanks a lot! "

The laughing continued to erupt, and Lizzie hugged them both tightly. Casey was close to bursting in tears, she would miss Lizzie beyond description.

Marty suddenly ran and gave Derek a hug. "Smerek, I will miss you so much! I know you will be okay because Casey always took such good care of us. It was annoying sometimes, but if you're happy with that then I am happy for you. I want you to marry Casey!"

It was Casey's turn to blush deeply and she stammered "Marty!" She caught Derek's devilish smile, and he gave her a wink. Seeing Casey so bothered made him smile. He gave Marty a big hug. "Thanks Smarty, I'll let you know when that happens, I promise."

Casey was trembling at Derek's "when it happens", not "if" which made her heart pound. He seemed to be reading her mind, and nodded as if he was reassuring that it is what he meant. He wanted everything with her. It was only the beginning though, and he couldn't wait for the next part.

Casey reached for him, hugging him tightly. She needed to feel the warmth of his body around her. Everyone watched them in amazement, they looked so in love and completely in their own world. Derek the slacker and Casey the keener, holding on to each other despite all their obstacles. It was a perfect picture made up of two imperfect people, and it was worth celebrating.

George looked back at the rest of the family and proudly said "Group hug!"

And then suddenly everyone grouped around them to give them a big hug. They all held on to each other for a long time. It was emotional, the perfect end to an era. At last, Casey and Derek found themselves outside. Everyone was waving at them goodbye from the front porch. Casey wrapped her arm around Derek, crying at the sight in front of her. He rested his head against hers, he felt the weight of the goodbye, and as much as he hated tears he couldn't help but feel sad. He rubbed her back in small motions and she let out a whooshing breath.

Casey's voice brought him back. "I wouldn't change one thing about the last three years, this was the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm glad I got to know you all these years. What started out like a nightmare ended up being the sweetest dream come true. I met the bane of my existence, the thorn on my side, the center of my universe, my darkest fantasy, and the love of my life. I met you, Derek. I love you with everything that I am."

Derek cupped her face and gently kissed her. "I love you so damn much". They lingered in each other's embrace for a long time, until at last he looked towards The Prince. "Ready to leave this madhouse?"

Casey looked at her family one last time before decisively pulling Derek towards the car. "Oh yeah, as long as it's with you."


End file.
